Sed de Venganza
by Karen O'Shea
Summary: Isabella había amado a Edward con todo su corazón. Ahora la atracción entre ellos seguía siendo tan fuerte como siempre…El apasionado romance parecía imparable,hasta que Isabella descubrió dos cosas: Edward la había seducido para vengarse de ella...
1. Venganza de Pasión: Argumento

_Regresamos con esta.  
><em>_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación de Sara Word y se llama "Venganza de Pasión".**_

* * *

><p><strong>Venganza de pasión<strong>

**Sara Word**

**Sed de Venganza**

_Argumento:_

_Su sed de venganza se había convertido en pasión y deseo…_

_Edward Cullen siempre había creído que Isabella Swan había sido muy injusta con su familia. Edward era el hijo del que en otro tiempo fuera cocinero de Stanford House, la mansión de la familia de Isabella. Pero las reglas del juego habían cambiado. El ahora millonario italiano había comprado la casa de la niñez de Isabella… ¡y había contratado a la arruinada Isabella como cocinera!_

_Isabella había amado a Edward con todo su corazón. Ahora la atracción entre ellos seguía siendo tan fuerte como siempre… y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar. El apasionado romance parecía imparable… hasta que Isabella descubrió dos cosas: Edward la había seducido para vengarse de ella, y ahora llevaba consigo un secreto que la uniría a él para siempre…_

* * *

><p>Repito, cuando las historias sean terminadas las podrán descargar, informes en mi facebook (en mi perfil está el link para acceder al mismo)<p>

Besos: K. O'Shea :)


	2. Capítulo 1

_Regresamos con esta.  
><em>_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación de Sara Word y se llama "Venganza de Pasión".**_

* * *

><p><strong>Venganza de pasión<strong>

**Sara Word**

**Sed de Venganza**

**Capítulo 1**

—Dime, ¿por qué tanto secretismo? —le preguntó la ayudante personal de Edward a su jefe—. ¿Por qué me dijiste que no mencionara tu nombre bajo ningún concepto en la compra de la casa? ¿Y por qué estabas tan interesado en ella que has pagado más de lo que costaba?

Tanya Denali-Brown entró en el coche e intentó descifrar por qué su jefe estaba tan tenso.

«¡Injusticia!», pensó Edward dándose cuenta de que la sangre italiana que corría por sus venas se había sublevado a pesar de tener padre inglés, fuera quien fuese, y haberse educado en Gran Bretaña durante dieciocho años.

Cumplida la mayoría de edad, se había ido a Italia acompañado por su madre y, desde entonces, la injusticia lo había perseguido y marcado.

Aquella idea le perseguía con tanta insistencia que había decidido que tenía que hacer algo si no quería volverse loco.

—Mi madre, que en paz descanse, trabajaba aquí —contestó—. Era la cocinera.

Los recuerdos de aquella época se agolparon en su mente. Los insultos. La humillación y la traición.

Edward apretó las mandíbulas y echó una última mirada al histórico edificio isabelino situado en el pueblecito de Shottery.

Hacía dos semanas que Stanford House era suya, pero era la primera vez que iba en persona a verla desde que se la había comprado al arruinado Charlie Swan.

«Para ti, mamá», le dedicó a su madre en silencio.

Ya había conseguido el primero de sus objetivos. Le quedaban otros dos para poder descansar.

—¿Y? —dijo Tanya con astucia porque sabía que había más.

Mientras se preguntaba hasta dónde contarle, Edward condujo lentamente hasta la verja de hierro y, al atravesarla, tuvo que parar el coche porque le temblaban las manos.

Miró hacia atrás y vio el magnífico edificio bañado por la luz de principios de abril. ¡Era suya! No se lo podía creer. Aquella casa, símbolo del nivel de vida que jamás soñó con llevar, era suya.

Le costaba respirar de la emoción.

Stanford era mucho más importante para él que haber conseguido que el negocio familiar en Italia subiera como la espuma, más que la impresionante reputación que tenía en Milán por ser el único hombre de negocios al que se podía recurrir cuando una empresa estaba al borde de la quiebra.

Aquel triunfo era muy personal.

—A mi madre la despidieron de manera injusta —añadió con dureza.

El médico le había confirmado que la encefalomielitis miálgica que había terminado con la vida de su madre se había originado debido al estrés que le habían ocasionado las imposibles demandas de la familia Swan.

Su madre había muerto antes de que Edward se hiciera rico y no había podido disfrutar del lujo de aquel estilo de vida.

Edward la echaba mucho de menos y estaba decidido a cumplir la promesa que le había hecho, le costara lo que le costara.

—Aquello desencadenó una sucesión de acontecimientos que le amargaron la vida a ella y a mí —añadió—. Fue un infierno. Yo seguí estudiando, pero me puse a trabajar por las noches en una fábrica que era del mismo hombre que había despedido a mi madre. Me despidió acusándome de robo cuando sabía que había sido su nieta la que lo había hecho. ¡Me convirtieron en un ladrón sin haber hecho nada!

Edward pronunció aquella palabra con asco, incapaz de contener el horror de la espantosa vergüenza que había sentido.

Tanya lo miró estupefacta, pues no conocía aquel aspecto iracundo de su jefe.

—Quiero que pidan perdón por lo que me hicieron. Le prometí a mi madre que lavaría nuestro apellido. Quiero que Swan y la asquerosa de su nieta paguen por lo que hicieron.

—Tú… no eres así —aventuró Tanya dubitativa.

—No te puedes imaginar cómo me humillaron. A raíz de aquello, la gente comenzó a tratarme como a un leproso, nadie quería nada conmigo —contestó Edward—. La nieta fue inteligente. Se aseguró de que el dinero robado procediera del fondo que los trabajadores habían ahorrado para una excursión.

—¿Y qué hizo parar echarte a ti la culpa?

—Puso el dinero en mi taquilla.

—¿Por qué?

Edward apretó los dientes.

—Por despecho. Nos habíamos peleado porque ella creía que me había acostado con otras mujeres mientras salía con ella. Además, me acusó de querer casarme con ella por su dinero.

—Por supuesto, no sería verdad.

—Aquello me sorprendió tanto que no podía ni hablar. Ahora entenderás por qué el asunto de la casa es tan importante para mí.

—Sí… ¿era guapa?

Edward recordó a Isabella con dieciséis años, sus largas piernas y su sensualidad a flor de piel, aquella sensualidad que había llenado sus sueños por las noches.

También recordó aquella nariz grande y deforme que le había ganado el apelativo de «bruja» desde la guardería en adelante.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Yo la quería. Sólo Dios sabe por qué. Me parecía dulce e inocente y me hacía reír, pero en realidad era una asquerosa sin corazón.

Cuanto más pensaba en ella, más se enfurecía. Sólo la idea de que pronto recibiría su merecido lo calmaba.

No sabía dónde estaba, pero la encontraría y le haría vivir una pesadilla hasta haber conseguido lo que quería de ella.

Los ojos de Edward, de color verde, brillaron con una luz especial. Era irónico que Swan hubiera perdido su fortuna y Stanford mientras que él, el hijo ilegítimo de su cocinera, poseía tanto dinero que no podía ni contarlo y sólo tenía veintiocho años.

Se rió con ironía y echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando al descubierto sus dientes blancos en aquel rostro bronceado al que diez años de sol italiano habían curtido.

Tanya sintió una punzada de deseo por aquel hombre tan guapo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le agarró de la mandíbula y lo besó.

Edward intentó besarla con pasión, pero su deseo por las mujeres seguía siendo anormal. Aquello también era culpa de Isabella. Por su culpa, no podía amar a ninguna mujer.

Quería querer a Tanya y lo había intentado. Aquella mujer era brillante, divertida e inteligente y Edward se moría por tener una esposa y unos hijos, pero…

—Vámonos —le dijo, sintiéndose culpable al ver que Tanya asentía encantada creyendo que su reacción se debía a la pasión.

Edward puso el coche en marcha de nuevo rumbo a su despacho de Londres.

.

Isabella se arrodilló en el sendero del jardín y se puso a quitar las malas hierbas de los parterres de aquel típico jardín inglés.

No pudo evitar compararlo con los jardines de Stanford House, la casa en la que había transcurrido buena parte de su vida.

Ahora, sólo tenía aquel pequeño jardín de tres metros por dos. Nada que ver con las hectáreas que solía recorrer entonces, cuando era una chiquilla solitaria a la que nadie quería.

Instintivamente, se tocó la nariz, que ahora era normal y se ajustaba a su rostro.

Sonrió encantada.

Ser fea le había enseñado mucho. Ahora, jamás le revelaba sus sentimientos a nadie. Lo que le había ocurrido con Edward le había dejado claro que era mejor así.

Al pensar en él, sintió que le dolía el corazón y tiró de una mala hierba con fuerza. ¿Para qué abrir viejas heridas?

Lo había amado de manera loca y salvaje, profunda y convencida, pero jamás se lo había dicho por miedo a que se riera de ella.

Edward era el chico más codiciado del colegio y ella no era más que… ¿cómo la habían llamado aquellas chicas?… «un ratoncillo espantoso».

Sí, la había besado varias veces y ella no podía creérselo, pero su abuelo y las niñas del colegio le habían dicho por qué.

Edward era muy ambicioso y ella era una rica heredera. ¿Si no cómo se iba a fijar un Adonis en una chica tan fea como ella?

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior al sentir de nuevo la herida de la verdad. Aquel día, había creído morir, aquel día en el que no había tenido más remedio que aceptar que Edward no era más que un cazafortunas sin escrúpulos.

Ella no había sido más que el medio para conseguir un fin y nada más.

Edward era agua pasada. Isabella se iba a casar en breve y, afortunadamente, podría olvidar aquel dolor y superar la falta de autoestima que siempre la había perseguido.

A Mike, su prometido, le gustaban sus silencios y su carácter reservado. No le gustaban nada las mujeres emocionales que demostraban sus sentimientos abiertamente.

Había tenido suerte de encontrar a un hombre que supiera apreciar sus cualidades. Mike era un hombre racional y frío que no le inspiraba locos e incontrolables deseos que la atemorizaban.

Oyó un frenazo y un coche que daba marcha atrás, pero no le prestó atención.

Stanford House se había vendido, lo que había provocado que a su abuelo le diera un derrame cerebral, y entonces ella había cambiado su inmenso jardín por el de la casa del guarda.

Aquella casa estaba situada a unos cientos de metros de la granja en la que había nacido Anne Hathaway, la esposa de Shakespeare y era normal que los turistas pararan ante ella para fotografiarla también.

A Isabella le habría gustado que su abuelo hubiera sabido disfrutar del encanto de aquella pequeña casa de campo, pero el hombre estaba deprimido y enfurecido y no había podido asimilar lo que él denominaba «bajar de escalón».

Así, no era de extrañar que le hubiera dado un derrame cerebral. Había pasado de ser un hombre de carácter fuerte y dominante a un anciano frágil y débil.

Isabella cortó unas flores para él con la esperanza de que estuviera mejor cuando fuera a verlo la próxima vez.

Edward se quedó mirando a la mujer que estaba de espaldas. A pesar de que habían transcurrido diez años, la melena castaña y el espectacular cuerpo de Isabella eran los mismos.

También sus emociones encontradas.

Verla le producía una devastadora mezcla de deseo y de odio. Ambos sentimientos se habían apoderado de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar enfadarse consigo mismo.

No debería sentir nada por ella después de tanto tiempo.

—Espiar a las campesinas no es tu estilo —murmuró Tanya divertida.

Edward tomó aire para serenarse. ¿Por qué demonios se derretía por dentro al ver a aquella mujer? ¿Acaso su cruel burla lo había convertido en masoquista o en un pervertido? ¿De verdad lo excitaba una mujer que lo despreciaba?

Él sólo quería ser un hombre normal, enamorarse, tener hijos…

—Creo que es Isabella —contestó.

—Ah. Bueno, si la vas a poner como a un trapo, date prisa —dijo Tanya tocándole el brazo con cariño.

Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no apartarlo y se preguntó por qué tenía una respuesta tan irracional ante un gesto de afecto de Tanya.

—Sólo quiero tener un par de palabras con ella —contestó.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, consiguió acallar a la voz que en su cerebro le decía que quería mucho más que eso.

Volver a ver a Isabella, le había despertado la libido. ¡Y de qué forma! Todas y cada una de sus células clamaban por tenerla bajo su cuerpo gritando de placer.

El sentido común lo hizo volver a la normalidad y recordar que aquella mujer le había llamado promiscuo y le había preguntado con frialdad si tenía intención de propagar alguna enfermedad de contagio sexual entre las mujeres del condado.

Lo había insultado y lo había hecho aparecer a los ojos de los demás como a un delincuente.

¡ Maldición!

Edward abrió la valla de madera blanca y se acercó a ella, que no lo había visto llegar y continuaba arrodillada ante su minúsculo jardín.

Isabella se puso en pie de espaldas a él y Edward apreció su maravilloso cuerpo y recordó que sus amigos salían tomarle el pelo diciéndole que, poniéndole una bolsa en la cabeza, era una chica muy guapa.

Isabella era una chica muy reservada que jamás había dejado que ningún chico se acercara a su cuerpo, ni siquiera él.

Impacientándose consigo mismo, Edward se dijo que debía concentrarse en lo que le había llevado hasta allí.

Isabella vivía a escasos kilómetros del lugar donde él quería establecer su empresa y eso podía ser peligroso porque podría arruinar su reputación con su lengua viperina.

Como si hubiera presentido su presencia, Isabella se giró hacia él.

—¡Edward! —exclamó horrorizada.

Al verlo, Isabella dio un paso atrás y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Aquel hombre irradiaba ira y una sexualidad primitiva que se apoderó de ella y la hizo quedarse sin aliento.

Seguía siendo pura testosterona, un macho sediento de sexo que trataba a las mujeres como a objetos de placer. El miedo que había sentido nada más verlo se tornó en desprecio.

Edward también la miraba sorprendido, pero por una razón completamente diferente. Isabella se había operado la nariz y ahora lucía un rostro tan bello que cortaba la respiración.

Lo estaba mirando con sus grandes ojos marrones y de repente, se tapó la nariz, como solía hacer de pequeña cuando alguien la miraba fijamente.

Aquello hizo que Edward sintiera de nuevo un instinto de protección que creía olvidado, pero se dijo que con ella no merecía la pena.

Una vez creyó que era una pobre heredera a la que nadie quería. Sus padres habían muerto y su abuelo no se preocupaba por ella, así que él la había querido, pero aquello había quedado atrás.

Isabella tenía un temperamento frío y distante, como su abuelo, que le había impedido tener amigos así que Edward se dijo que, por mucho que hubiera cambiado por fuera, era imposible que hubiera cambiado por dentro.

—Isabella, qué sorpresa —le dijo con desprecio.

—Sí —contestó ella tragando saliva.

Edward se cruzó de brazos en actitud dominante y a Isabella le costó trabajo no sentirse intimidada. Más todavía le costó ignorar la oleada de bienestar que la había invadido al ver que Edward la miraba con aprobación.

Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente. Los había buenos y malos, pero sólo recordaba los buenos. El ir agarrados de la mano, las risas, los besos… en definitiva, la compañía que había transformado su solitaria vida.

Pero se obligó a recordar la humillación que la había convertido en una leona furiosa. Al darse cuenta de que sólo era para él una eventual fuente de ingresos, se había sentido pisoteada y burlada.

Seguía siendo el chico de cabellos cobrizos y de ojos verdes que le había arrebatado el corazón, pero ahora tenía un aire intimidatorio que la hacía estremecerse.

Nerviosa, recordó lo iracundo que se había ido después de discutir con ella la última vez y se dijo que lo mejor era no olvidar lo que su abuelo le había dicho, que Edward no era más que un delincuente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó con frialdad.

—Voy de camino a Londres —contestó Edward.

Isabella respiró aliviada al saber que sólo estaba de paso. Por un momento, había creído que había vuelto a Shottery para arruinarle la vida.

—Pues te sugiero que sigas tu viaje, porque tu amiga te está esperando —dijo Isabella fijándose en la espectacular rubia que lo esperaba en un coche igual de espectacular.

Isabella intentó bloquear el cúmulo de emociones que se estaba apoderando de ella. Maldijo a Edward por ser capaz todavía de encender su pasión como si jamás la hubiera engañado, como si jamás hubiera salido con ella para hacerse rico.

Cuando se enteró, se enfureció. Aquel chico había creído que porque era fea estaría encantada con sus atenciones, pero ella le había puesto las cosas claras y lo había dejado plantado.

Su madre había perdido el trabajo en Stanford debido a su insolencia. Edward se había descontrolado y había comenzado a pasar las noches fuera con mujeres, según las chicas del colegio, y llegaba tan cansado a casa que no era capaz de estudiar.

Entonces, se le debía de haber ocurrido que la forma más fácil de llegar a ser rico era salir con una idiota patética y deseosa de amor que algún día heredaría una gran fortuna.

¡Qué ingenua había sido!

—Tanya esperará lo que sea necesario —contestó Edward.

«¡Machista arrogante!», pensó Isabella mirándolo a los ojos.

Al momento, deseó no haberlo hecho, pues en ellos vio un deseo que la perturbó. Estaba furiosa consigo misma porque su cuerpo no le obedecía y deseaba a aquel ser del averno que tenía ante sí.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo recordó el dolor que le había causado y cómo, por su culpa, había perdido la poca autoestima que tenía. Su traición la había convertido en una monja, en una ermitaña, en una mujer que no disfrutaba de la vida.

—Pobrecilla. Veo que no has cambiado de actitud con respecto a las mujeres —le espetó—. Por lo visto, siguen siendo juguetes para ti.

Edward sintió que la sangre le ardía en las venas al oír aquella acusación sin fundamento y decidió que la iba a hacer implorar. El placer que le dio imaginarse la escena lo hizo sonreír encantado.

—El hecho de que una mujer paciente y comprensiva me esté esperando no quiere decir que sea un machista.

—La verdad es que no me interesa —dijo Isabella con frialdad.

—Ya te interesará —murmuró Edward—. ¿Ahora vives aquí?

—Sí —contestó Isabella intentando calmarse.

—¿Por qué?

Isabella lo miró confundida.

—¿Por qué estás viviendo aquí?

«Esto le va a encantar», pensó Isabella.

—Porque hemos vendido la casa.

—Por problemas de dinero —murmuró él encantado.

«Bruto».

¿Por qué habría vuelto? ¿Para reabrir viejas heridas? ¿Para burlarse? Isabella se estremeció.

—Es un poco pequeña después de haber vivido en Stanford, ¿no? —dijo Edward con satisfacción—. Si no recuerdo mal, sólo tiene un salón y un dormitorio. He estado muchas veces en esta casa porque conocía a vuestro jardinero, ya lo sabes —añadió con cinismo—. Era de la clase de los criados, como yo.

Isabella pensó en meterse en casa, pero no lo hizo porque creyó que Edward se lo tomaría como una victoria, así que se quedó donde estaba.

—A mí me gusta —contestó.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y dónde duerme tu abuelo? ¿En el sofá?

—En el hospital -contestó Isabella con odio—. Tuvo un derrame cerebral después de vender la casa. ¿Satisfecho?

Le sorprendió ver que su arrogancia se tornaba en desmayo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Edward al cabo de unos segundos.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo sientes!

—¿Qué tal está?

—No puede hablar bien y está parcialmente paralizado, pero es fuerte —contestó Isabella.

Edward asintió.

—Así que eres tú la que duerme en el sofá.

Isabella estaba irritada. Por supuesto que dormía en el sofá y temía el momento en el que su abuelo y ella tuvieran que vivir en aquella minúscula casa. Desde que su fábrica había tenido que cerrar no era la persona más fácil con la que tratar, la verdad.

—No creo que te interese saber cómo duermo, así que móntate en el coche con la rubia y déjame en paz.

—Es interesante cómo el destino puede cambiar la vida de las personas de una forma tan drástica. Ahora, yo soy rico y tú eres pobre —comentó Edward.

—¿El destino? Supongo que te has hecho rico con negocios sucios y así has conseguido tener un buen coche y ropa elegante —le espetó Isabella.

—Ten cuidado, Isabella. Eso podría tomarse como una calumnia. El dinero que tengo me lo he ganado con mi talento y mi trabajo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Con tu belleza y tus encantos? ¿Con tus mentiras? ¿O de una manera más directa, enamorando a alguna rica estúpida para que te mantenga?

—¡Qué vengativa eres!

—La verdad duele, ¿verdad, Edward?

Isabella volvió a fijarse en la mujer que lo acompañaba y se preguntó si lo mantendría. No sería la primera vez que aquel hombre se vendía por dinero. Isabella sintió náuseas.

—Vete de aquí —le dijo.

—Me iré cuando me dé la gana. Antes, te quería hacer una pregunta… ¿qué se siente siendo pobre, Isabella?

—Tú deberías saberlo muy bien —le espetó ella.

—La pobreza saca a uno de quicio, ¿verdad?

—Sí —admitió Isabella.

—Recuerdo las noches sin dormir, preguntándome de dónde iba a sacar el dinero para pagar las facturas. Sabía que, por mucho que trabajara, estaba metido en una trampa de la que jamás podría escapar.

Isabella cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que aquélla era precisamente su situación. Sabía muy bien lo que era luchar día a día para llegar a fin de mes y estaba empezando a entender, aunque seguía condenándolo, lo que Edward había hecho para escapar de la pobreza.

—Bueno, parece que a ti te ha ido bien y has conseguido escapar —le dijo apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara—. Claro que no tuviste ningún escrúpulo a la hora de aceptar el dinero que mi abuelo te ofreció por irte y abandonarme antes de que la policía fuera a por ti. Deberías estarle agradecido porque salvó a tu madre de una gran vergüenza y a ti te permitió empezar una nueva vida.

—¿Agradecido? —rugió Edward apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

Isabella no sabía la verdad. Su abuelo sólo le había contado una parte de la historia. Era cierto que le había ofrecido dinero, pero él lo había rechazado y le había dicho que se fuera al infierno.

Entonces, el viejo le había dicho que había sido Isabella la que había robado el dinero de los empleados de la fábrica y lo había puesto en su taquilla, para enseñarle una lección.

Jamás habría aceptado el dinero de aquel canalla si no hubiera sido porque su madre estaba desconsolada y su tía les había ofrecido irse con ella a Italia. Por el bien de su madre, se había tragado su orgullo y había aceptado el dinero de Swan para poder comprar los billetes de avión y empezar una nueva vida.

Tener que volver a hablar con aquel hombre con la cabeza baja había sido uno de los momentos más horribles de su vida y no quería pensar en ello.

Por un momento, pensó en contárselo todo a Isabella, pero decidió que era mejor que lo oyera de labios de su abuelo. Claro que, si era cierto que el derrame lo había dejado en tan mal estado, ¿podría contarle a su nieta la verdad?

Frustrado, decidió que lo primero era que Isabella confesara que había robado ella el dinero y, luego, ya le explicaría por qué había aceptado el soborno de su abuelo. Tal vez, podría valerse de la inexplicable carga sexual que todavía había entre ellos.

Isabella creyó que iba a defender su inocencia, pero Edward volvió a sorprenderla.

—Me gusta tu nueva nariz.

Instintivamente, Isabella se la tocó. Era algo que solía hacer porque todavía olvidaba a menudo que su aspecto era normal.

—Estás muy guapa —añadió.

Isabella se estremeció de miedo.

—Eso me dicen.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba mirándole la mano izquierda buscando una alianza, pero no la llevaba nunca cuando estaba en el jardín y, en cualquier caso, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones sobre su vida privada.

Por un instante, deseó seguir enamorada de él porque así, al menos, entendería por qué su cuerpo estaba reaccionando con tanta fuerza ante su presencia.

Jamás había sentido un deseo sexual tan fuerte por ningún hombre. La violencia de aquel sentimiento y el odio que lo acompañaba la sorprendía.

¿Habría heredado de su madre aquel comportamiento inadecuado del que hablaba su abuelo? Claro que, para ella, las fiestas imprevistas, bailar en el césped a medianoche o correr descalza por la nieve y besar a su padre siempre que se presentaba la ocasión no era un comportamiento inadecuado sino divertido.

Su madre era una mujer de sentimientos apasionados y jamás los disimulaba. ¿Habría heredado ella aquellos sentimientos?

La necesidad de que un hombre la acariciara, Edward en particular, la estaba aterrorizando. Tras años de contención, consiguió controlarse.

—Londres te está esperando —le dijo con frialdad.

Edward sonrió burlón.

—Nos volveremos a ver.

—No si yo te veo antes —contestó Isabella—. No ha sido un placer volver a verte.

—Para mí, sí —murmuró Edward—, y te aseguro que la próxima vez será todavía mejor. Te lo prometo.

Aquella amenaza alarmó a Isabella, que se dio cuenta de que se le había acelerado la respiración.

Mientras disimulaba arreglando con manos temblorosas el macizo de las margaritas, oyó sus pasos que se alejaban y el potente motor del coche que se ponía en marcha. Por encima del ruido oyó que Edward decía algo y que la rubia se reía.

Isabella apretó los dientes y esperó a que el rugido del coche se perdiera en la lejanía. Entonces, de repente, todo se quedó tranquilo y sus músculos se relajaron.

Se puso en pie y entró en casa sintiéndose como si saliera de una lavadora, pues le temblaba todo.

¡Qué ridículo! Aquel hombre tenía un efecto terrible sobre ella sin ninguna razón porque era él quien había hecho mal las cosas y ella la víctima.

Recordó con dolor cómo, después de que él huyera a Italia, todo el mundo en el colegio había comenzado a hacerle la vida imposible hasta tal punto que su abuelo tuvo que terminar por sacarla del colegio y contratar a profesores particulares.

Aquello había sido terrible pues la había aislado todavía más. Lo único que la ayudaba a sobreponerse era cocinar y por eso había estudiado cocina, el único aspecto de su vida en el que había brillado.

Isabella se preparó un café mientras intentaba calmarse, pero su cuerpo temblaba de deseo de tal forma que la hizo asustarse. Era igual que Edward, estaba dispuesta a experimentar el sexo sin amor.

Si era igual que él, ¿en qué se había convertido?

—¡Maldito hombre! —murmuró furiosa—. No te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino. Ya tengo bastante con lo que tengo. ¡Maldito Edward! —exclamó en voz alta dejando la taza sobre la mesa con tanta fuerza que el café se le derramó sobre la mano.

Entonces, sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas y se dijo que era porque se había quemado, no porque se sintiera triste y sola.

* * *

><p>Repito, cuando las historias sean terminadas las podrán descargar, informes en mi facebook (en mi perfil está el link para acceder al mismo)<p>

Besos: K. O'Shea :)


	3. Capítulo 2

_Regresamos con esta.  
><em>_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación de Sara Word y se llama "Venganza de Pasión".**_

* * *

><p><strong>Venganza de pasión<strong>

**Sara Word**

**Sed de Venganza**

**Capítulo 2**

—¿Edward? Te están esperando.

Edward miró a Tanya y asintió.

—Ahora voy.

—Hay una que te va a encantar.

Edward se puso en pie y siguió a su secretaria en dirección al despacho pensando que era una maravilla estar, por fin, instalados.

Habían tardado dos meses, desde que había comprado la casa, en trasladar Solutions Inc., la filial británica de II Conciliatore, allí.

Estaba casi todo terminado, excepto la cocina. Las obras de reforma de la casa se habían llevado a cabo en un tiempo récord, pero a Edward todo le parecía lento porque se moría de ganas por vengarse de Isabella.

A paso ligero, abrió la puerta del despacho, miró a su alrededor encantado y aspiró el aroma de las lilas que había en un florero junto a la ventana.

Ya sólo le faltaba contratar a un buen cocinero y eso era lo que iba a hacer en aquel momento. Tanya se había encargado de convocar a los aspirantes, que lo estaban esperando en el salón con revistas y refrescos.

Desde su despacho, Edward conectó las cámaras de seguridad del salón y examinó a los presentes. Todos parecían nerviosos, excepto una mujer.

¡Isabella!

—¿Lo ves? —preguntó Tanya divertida—. Ya te he dicho que había una que te iba a encantar.

Edward recordó inmediatamente la pasión que Isabella sentía por la cocina. De hecho, su madre la había animado a aprender y le había enseñado muchas cosas.

—¡La pasión que hay escondida en esta niña tan tímida! —se había maravillado su madre muchas veces.

Edward estaba de acuerdo porque, para entonces, sabía que la silenciosa y reservada Isabella guardaba en su interior emociones que podían ser tan fuertes como las suyas.

Recordaba perfectamente cómo le habían brillado los ojos mientras dejaba escapar toda su ira y su furia contenidas amasando la pasta fresca y cómo lo había mirado maravillada cuando, tras cocerla, la había probado y había visto que le había salido deliciosa.

Había sido entonces cuando Edward había empezado a desearla. Todavía recordaba a Isabella probando unos macarrones con salsa de tomate. El gesto le había parecido tan erótico que todavía entonces, al recordarlo, se tuvo que cambiar de postura en la silla.

La idea de que Isabella fuera su cocinera lo excitaba sobremanera. Sin embargo, debía pensar en el resto de sus empleados porque contratarla sería una locura, ya que entre ellos había demasiado pasado y aquella mujer no tenía pelos en la lengua.

Claro que podría ser divertido entrevistarla y, además, aquello podía ser el preludio de… otras actividades.

—Déjala la última —le dijo a Tanya—. Que no te vea. Dile a Seth que haga los honores.

Dicho aquello, se fue con la esperanza de que Tanya no se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo que en realidad le apetecía hacer era seguir observando a Isabella por la cámara de seguridad.

Durante todas las entrevistas, no pudo dejar de pensar en ella. Se había recogido la melena en un moño bajo y su belleza la hacía resaltar por encima de los demás… por no hablar de su tranquila compostura.

Era la única candidata que estaba leyendo extasiada los libros de cocina que Edward había dejado adrede sobre la mesa. Los demás hablaban y hojeaban las revistas de moda y de coches.

Edward se había dado cuenta de que no era él el único atraído por sus larguísimas y elegantes piernas. Muchos de los candidatos también se habían fijado en ella.

Edward se despidió del candidato al que acababa de entrevistar, que tampoco daba la talla, y se dio cuenta de que la única persona que le quedaba por entrevistar era Isabella.

Un día perdido.

—La siguiente, Seth —dijo por el interfono con un nudo en el estómago.

Tenía como máximo treinta segundos para relajarse, así que miró el retrato de su madre que tenía sobre la mesa y recordó la vergüenza que pasó cuando lo habían acusado de ladrón.

Recordó cómo había tenido que soportar los insultos y las miradas de odio de los trabajadores de la fábrica en el recorrido desde el despacho de Swan hasta la calle.

En aquel mismo instante, mientras le escupían y le tiraban pintura porque creían que les había robado sus ahorros, se juró que algún día se vengaría de aquella familia.

Aliviado, comprobó que ya no estaba excitado, que volvía a ser él mismo, el incansable hombre de negocios que tenía fama de tener un corazón de oro a pesar de su aspecto de hombre duro y que había conseguido formar un equipo en el que hasta el empleado con menos sueldo tenía la misma importancia que los demás.

Suspiró frustrado al pensar que iba a tener que seguir buscando cocinero porque ninguno de los aspirantes que había entrevistado aquel día le había gustado.

Lo cierto era que no era fácil entrar a formar parte de su empresa porque era muy exigente a la hora de contratar a gente nueva, ya que el primer requisito era que encajara en el equipo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado formar.

Eso quería decir que iban a tener que seguir comiendo fuera o alimentos previamente preparados, y él se moría por tomar comida casera.

.

Isabella estaba sola en el salón. Nerviosa, había visto desfilar a todos los demás y ya sólo quedaba ella.

Durante la espera, se había leído de principio a fin un maravilloso libro de cocina y ahora lo único que podía hacer era fijarse en lo bien que habían redecorado el salón en tonos beiges y blancos con toques de turquesa.

Era estupendo volver a casa. Nada más entrar, le había dado un vuelco el corazón e inmediatamente le había encantado la nueva decoración del que había sido su hogar.

Además, había flores por todas partes. Era obvio que los nuevos propietarios tenían un gusto envidiable…

—¿Señorita Swan?

Isabella sintió mariposas en el estómago, se levantó y siguió pasillo adelante al joven que la había llamado.

—Soy Seth, el chico para todo del lugar —le dijo con una sonrisa amable.

—Yo soy Isabella, licenciada en pizzas por la universidad de Stratford —contestó Isabella sonriendo también.

—Bienvenida al paraíso en la tierra —le dijo el joven con un sincero entusiasmo—. Te aseguro que es maravilloso trabajar aquí. Buena suerte.

—Gracias, la voy a necesitar —contestó Isabella un poco más tranquila.

Conseguir aquel trabajo era realmente importante para ella, ya que le darían alojamiento en un apartamento de dos dormitorios, lo que le permitiría vivir cómodamente con su abuelo.

Isabella creía sinceramente que volver a pasear por sus amados jardines le daría algo de vida. Anhelaba que le dieran aquel trabajo por su abuelo.

También por Mike, pues su prometido se había pasado años diciéndole cómo tenía que comportarse en las entrevistas. Según él, Solutions Inc. era una empresa maravillosa y le encantaría que trabajara para ellos.

Mike estaba convencido de que, una vez ella dentro, él podría optar a un puesto de trabajo en la empresa.

—No te pongas nerviosa —le dijo Seth parándose en el vestíbulo.

—¿Tanto se nota? —preguntó Isabella presa del pánico.

—Respira hondo varias veces —le aconsejó como si no tuviera prisa—. ¿Mejor?

Isabella asintió.

—Ya no estoy histérica, sólo temblando de pies a cabeza. Es que realmente me apetece que me den este trabajo.

Aquello hizo reír al joven.

—Entonces, espero que así sea —le dijo parándose ante la puerta del antiguo despacho de su abuelo.

Seth llamó y le abrió la puerta. Volver a entrar en aquel despacho se le hacía extraño.

«De heredera a empleada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos», pensó sonriendo amargamente.

—Muy bien, sonríe todo el rato. Al señor Cullen le gusta que la gente que está a su alrededor esté contenta —le dijo Seth en voz baja.

—¿Cullen? —murmuró Isabella sintiéndose como si se hubiera caído al vacío.

—Sí, su madre era italiana, de Milán. Tranquila, es un buen hombre. No muerde. No sonríe mucho y es muy duro, pero es un hombre muy justo. Es un ángel.

No podía ser Edward. ¿Un ángel? A Isabella le entraron ganas de salir corriendo, pero Seth ya había cerrado la puerta.

Inmediatamente, sintió que se ponía a la defensiva. Miró a su alrededor. El despacho estaba luminoso y aireado y Edward se encontraba sentado detrás de una espectacular mesa de madera.

De repente, Isabella sintió que se derretía por dentro. Edward estaba sensacional, ataviado con un pantalón azul marino y una camisa del mismo color remangada hasta los codos.

Sus potentes músculos y su sonrisa de pantera depredadora la hicieron estremecerse. Tragó saliva y olvidó los consejos de su prometido, como andar con seguridad.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que la mirada de deseo de Edward había hecho que pasara de pronto de «cocinera profesional en busca de trabajo» a «mujer en busca de hombre».

No podía pensar. Su mente estaba demasiado atareada ocupándose de las deliciosas sensaciones sensuales que le estaban devolviendo la vida.

Tenía que concentrarse. Tenía un par de segundos para decidir. Por supuesto, sabía que, aunque ella estuviera dispuesta a trabajar con un hombre al que despreciaba, Edward no le iba a dar el trabajo.

El problema era que, si se iba inmediatamente, la vería como a una cobarde.

Isabella tomó la resolución de que era mejor plantarle cara antes que dejarle ver lo mucho que le afectaba.

—Isabella, bienvenida a mi casa —dijo Edward en tono burlón poniéndose en pie.

Oírle decir que ahora era el amo y señor de Stanford House la hizo ponerse nerviosa.

—Edward —lo saludó.

Lo había dicho susurrando y aquello hizo que Edward sintiera una punzada de deseo alarmante. Al ver que Isabella se mojaba los labios, pensó que se le debía de haber quedado la boca seca de la sorpresa.

La vio acercarse a él y le estrechó la mano. Cuando se la soltó, se dio cuenta de que había tardado demasiado en hacerlo, pero había sido porque los ojos chocolates de Isabella se habían clavado en los suyos y, al ver en ellos dolor, su mente se había quedado momentáneamente en blanco.

Su instinto protector había estado a punto de llevarlo a saltar por encima de la mesa para tranquilizarla, lo que ponía de manifiesto lo estúpidos y poco fiables que podían ser los instintos.

Isabella era fría como el hielo y ácida como el limón y, además, no tenía corazón.

—¿Desde cuándo sabías que me interesaba el trabajo? —le preguntó sin preámbulos.

—No me he enterado hasta esta mañana —contestó Edward sinceramente.

—Y, aun así, me has tenido todo el día esperando.

Edward se permitió el lujo de esbozar una sonrisa. Afortunadamente, Isabella no tenía ni idea de lo que aquella espera había supuesto para él. La tensión había ido aumentando con cada candidato que había pasado por su despacho.

Seducirla iba a ser una venganza infernal.

—Exacto.

—Qué frívolo eres —le espetó Isabella.

—Quizás, quería dejarte para el final porque quería hablar contigo tranquilamente. ¿Qué te parece la reforma de la casa'?

—Me da pena que se hayan cambiado algunas cosas, pero está magnífica. La verdad es que le has devuelto su antiguo esplendor.

Edward la miró sorprendido por el cumplido.

—Ha sido para mí todo un placer hacerlo —murmuró.

—No hace falta que lo jures.

—Por favor, siéntate.

Isabella aceptó el ofrecimiento rápidamente, como si las piernas no la sostuvieran. Edward se quedó mirándola. Llevaba un traje gris impecable y una camisa blanca bien planchada excepto en los puños.

Al darse cuenta de que se estaba fijando en ellos, Isabella se los metió dentro de la manga de la chaqueta y se sonrojó.

¡Una mujer que se sonrojaba con veintiséis años! Aquello le encantó.

—Sabía que nos volveríamos a ver, pero no esperaba que fuera así.

—Pues yo creía que no nos volveríamos a ver jamás —contestó Isabella—. Ni siquiera sé por qué sigo aquí sentada —murmuró.

Edward admiró su sinceridad de nuevo. No estaba intentando agradar a su posible jefe. La idea de tenerla trabajando bajo su propio techo volvió a asaltarlo. No, era imposible. Tenía que olvidarse de ello.

—Puede que hayan sido la curiosidad y el destino. Tenemos asuntos pendientes.

—Te equivocas —contestó Isabella—. El pasado ya no existe.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro porque, ahora que me he venido a vivir aquí, cerca de ti, el pasado puede renacer. Cada vez que te vea o que pase por tu casa, recordaré lo que hubo entre nosotros —le dijo con voz ronca.

—¡Entre nosotros no hubo nada! —protestó Isabella.

«Eso es lo que tú te crees», pensó Edward pensando en su madre y en él y en cómo su familia les había puesto la vida patas arriba.

—Créeme, Isabella, pasó mucho.

Como si estuviera recordando los primeros días que pasaron juntos, Isabella se llevó los dedos a la boca y Edward se encontró recordando cómo besaban aquellos labios.

Se dio cuenta de que a Isabella se le había acelerado la respiración, como si el recuerdo también la excitara.

—No sabía que habías sido tú el que había comprado la casa. No sabía que eras tú el que buscaba cocinera. De haberlo sabido, jamás habría venido —le dijo Isabella.

Edward jamás había deseado tanto a una mujer.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ya no te interesa el trabajo porque yo soy el jefe?

—Efectivamente —contestó Isabella cruzándose de brazos—. Jamás trabajaría para un hombre como tú.

Edward sintió la urgencia de contratarla para tenerla cerca.

«Piensa con la cabeza», se dijo.

No sería justo para su equipo, que estaba muy unido y trabajaba en paz y armonía, que dejándose llevar por el deseo introdujera un elemento que podía hacerlo saltar por los aires.

Además, era obvio que Isabella se sentía superior y que jamás trataría a la señora de la limpieza o al jardinero como a iguales.

Aquella entrevista era sólo para divertirse antes de seguir con su plan, antes de llevársela a la cama para que admitiera que había sido ella quien había robado el dinero y para que le pidiera perdón. Conseguido aquello, la echaría de su vida para siempre.

—¿Crees que nunca te contrataría?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó Isabella descruzando las piernas como si estuviera dispuesta a irse.

Edward no quería que se fuera. Quería regocijarse porque había recuperado la libido.

—Te aseguro que conseguir el trabajo depende de que encajes con el equipo y de que seas buena cocinera.

Isabella parpadeó atónita.

—Pero… estás loco. ¡Jamás podríamos trabajar juntos!

—¿Juntos? Claro que no. No sería una relación tan… íntima —murmuró Edward—. Tú cocinarías y yo me lo comería —añadió secamente.

A continuación, se preguntó por qué demonios estaba jugando de aquella manera. Lo que debería hacer era rechazar su solicitud de empleo y hacerle una propuesta completamente diferente.

Sin embargo, una parte de él, aquella parte dirigida por la testosterona, no podía resistirse a la idea de tenerla trabajando en su casa.

¿Se había vuelto loco? No, lo que le pasaba era que estaba hambriento de sexo. Claro que seguro que podía acostarse con ella sin necesidad de darle trabajo.

—Siento curiosidad por saber por qué te interesa el trabajo —le dijo intentando que su voz sonara tranquila.

—Edward, ¿se puede saber para qué perdemos el tiempo?

—¿Te interesa el trabajo? —insistió él.

—Me interesaba.

Sí, estaba completamente desmoralizada y aquello le encantó.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres el trabajo por mí?

—Es obvio. El trabajo era perfecto, pero…

—Pero yo soy el jefe.

—Efectivamente.

Dadas las circunstancias, Edward no iba a poder conseguir que su abuelo confesara que le había contado que había sido ella la que había puesto el dinero en su taquilla, pero, tal vez, acababa de encontrar la manera de que lo confesara ella misma.

Sí, definitivamente, así era.

Había dos cosas que lo molestaban: el terrible deseo que sentía por ella y el hecho de que Isabella pudiera hablar mal de él.

Debía silenciarla como fuera y, ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que tenerla en su casa y en su cama?

Sí, debía darle el trabajo, seducirla y conseguir que confesara llevada por la pasión.

* * *

><p>Repito, cuando las historias sean terminadas las podrán descargar, informes en mi facebook (en mi perfil está el link para acceder al mismo)<p>

Besos: K. O'Shea :)


	4. Capítulo 3

_Regresamos con esta.  
><em>_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación de Sara Word y se llama "Venganza de Pasión".**_

* * *

><p><strong>Venganza de pasión<strong>

**Sara Word**

**Sed de Venganza**

**Capítulo 3**

Edward le dio vueltas a aquella loca conclusión. Razonó que tendría beneficios. Si Isabella pasara tiempo con él, descubriría el hombre que era en realidad y se daría cuenta del error que había cometido al juzgarlo.

Cuando llevara trabajando allí algún tiempo, se daría cuenta de que la verdad y el honor eran parte intrínseca de su carácter y estaría dispuesta a escuchar su versión de la historia.

Edward no sabía por qué aquello era tan importante para él, pero el hecho era que lo era. Isabella debía pedir perdón de rodillas por sus insultos y su comportamiento vengativo.

Estuvo a punto de gemir al imaginarse el momento, preguntándose en qué punto estaría entonces su relación. ¿Imploraría sus favores o le suplicaría que siguiera con ellos?

Seducirla iba a ser todo un placer. Su capitulación y sus disculpas iban a ser todavía mejores.

Y, entonces, sería libre para casarse con una mujer cariñosa y buena como Tanya, una mujer que lo quisiera y le diera hijos. En aquellos momentos, su secretaria no podía entrar en escena porque se había enamorado del jardinero, pero…

—Me parece que hemos llegado a un punto muerto, ¿no te parece? —dijo Isabella de repente.

Edward frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que había permanecido en silencio demasiado tiempo.

—No, más bien a una coma —contestó—. Si no te hago una entrevista en toda regla, podrías denunciarme por discriminación y eso sería un desastre, ya que mis empresas tienen fama de ser muy justas.

A Edward le hubiera gustado contarle que las empresas de contratación le tenían dicho que su empresa era tan famosa y tan codiciada que las personas que buscaban trabajo estaban dispuestas a hacer lo que fuera para trabajar para él.

Isabella jamás lo habría creído.

—¿De verdad?

Como era de esperar, no se creía nada de lo que le decía.

Edward la miró con los ojos entornados y apretó los dientes.

«Sí, te vas a poner de rodillas ante mí. Vas a aprender que se puede ser pobre y honrado», se dijo recordando que él jamás había pensado en su fortuna.

Pensó que su equipo podría aguantar su esnobismo durante… un máximo de seis meses. Le enseñaría cómo personas procedentes de diferentes estratos sociales podían trabajar juntas de maravilla. Sí, a Isabella le sentaría bien aquella lección.

—Pregunta por ahí —le dijo ofendido por su tono—. Todos saben que soy justo y generoso con mis empleados y no quiero que se cuestione mi reputación, así que continuemos con la entrevista como si no nos conociéramos. Para empezar, te voy a contar un poco sobre la empresa y sobre mí. Luego, me explicarás por qué quieres trabajar aquí y, después de eso, pasaremos a los galimatías de costumbre. Es la ley y hay que cumplirla. ¿Entendido?

Isabella lo miró confundida, como si estuviera calibrando las opciones que tenía. Mientras lo hacía, Edward intentó fingir indiferencia a pesar de que le latía el corazón aceleradamente.

¡Tenía que conseguir atraparla en su telaraña!

Isabella sabía que tenía ante sí la oportunidad de irse dignamente, pero le daba miedo ponerse en pie porque temblaba como una hoja. El poder de Edward, sus ojos casi hipnóticos, la tenían pegada a la silla.

No se atrevía a moverse, así que se encogió de hombros como si todo le diera igual y le entregó su currículum.

Edward hizo como que lo leía a pesar de que las palabras le bailaban ante los ojos.

—No tengo nada que perder —comentó Isabella mirándolo a los ojos—. La verdad es que siento curiosidad. Háblame de ti. Quiero saber cómo te has hecho rico sirviéndote de tus talentos.

Por cómo lo había dicho, cualquiera diría que Edward había hecho dinero con una cadena de burdeles dirigidos por un narcotraficante colombiano.

—Te voy a hablar de mi posición actual porque no te interesa para nada cómo he conseguido llegar a donde estoy actualmente.

—¿Te avergüenzas de lo que hiciste?

—No, simplemente es una historia muy larga —contestó Edward decidido a hacer justicia con aquella mujer—. Me dedico básicamente a solventar los problemas de las empresas que tienen dificultades. Lo que hago es aumentar sus ventas, arreglar los problemas que haya entre el personal y conseguir que la empresa vuelva a obtener beneficios. Mi trabajo consiste en decir lo que no se puede decir, en transformar a los equipos y en acabar con las rivalidades para que, así, la empresa funcione como debe funcionar.

De repente, Isabella estaba escuchándolo con gran atención. Estaba casi fascinada.

—Tengo una empresa en Milán que se llama 11 Conciliatore precisamente por eso. Hace dos años abrí una filial en Londres que es la que estamos instalando ahora aquí…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Isabella.

—Porque tenía que ser en algún sitio -contestó Edward sonriendo burlón al ver la sospecha en sus ojos—. Londres es el centro de Inglaterra, un buen lugar para montar una empresa. Además, la zona de Stratford me encanta, siempre la he considerado mi hogar. En cualquier caso, quería que mis empleados y sus familias tuvieran una buena calidad de vida. Aparte de por el aspecto humano, está demostrado que la productividad es mucho mejor cuando la gente trabaja a gusto y, además, las bajas por enfermedad se han reducido al mínimo.

—Así que explotas a tus empleados y ellos se creen que eres un jefe benevolente —le espetó Isabella—. ¿Pero por qué en Stanford House?

—Porque necesitaba una casa de campo grande —contestó Edward.

—Y, además, comprarla era una pequeña y dulce venganza —sonrió Isabella mirándolo a los ojos por si se atrevía a negarlo.

Edward no lo hizo.

—Sí, la verdad es que fue un momento maravilloso —confesó—. Supongo que tenía derecho a ello. Hace muchos años, en este mismo despacho, le rogué a tu abuelo que no despidiera a mi madre. Ella se había quejado porque tu abuelo le había hecho trabajar cinco días de más sin pagárselos. No era justo que la despidiera sólo por eso. Aun así, me tragué el orgullo y le pedí que la volviera a contratar porque necesitábamos el dinero. Tu abuelo estaba sentado donde yo estoy sentado ahora mismo y se rió de mí. A continuación, me echaron… por la puerta de atrás, claro.

—Lo siento. El abuelo era muy… victoriano con el servicio —contestó Isabella incómoda—. Sin embargo, ahora está en el hospital precisamente por la venta de la casa.

—No tendría que haberla vendido si no hubiera dejado que la fábrica quebrase. Por lo que me han dicho, ya iba mal hace diez años. Yo no he tenido nada que ver con su derrame cerebral. He aparecido en un buen momento y, de hecho, le he liberado de alguna de sus deudas al pagarle un buen precio por la casa.

—Perdona, no quería decir que hubieras tenido nada que ver con su derrame —se disculpó Isabella mirándose las manos—. En cualquier caso, ¿por qué te interesaba una casa tan grande y no una oficina en el centro de Londres?

—Porque mi manera de trabajar es diferente a la de las demás empresas. Quiero seguir el modelo que nos ha ido tan bien en Milán y que consiste en evaluar las empresas de nuestros clientes sobre el terreno y traerlos a pasar aquí el fin de semana. De esa manera, sabemos cómo son exactamente. Desayunamos y comemos juntos y hablamos de todo. Me refiero a mi equipo, los clientes, mi ayudante personal, mi secretaria, el jardinero, el conserje… la cocinera y yo.

Isabella lo miraba fascinada y Edward pensó en que iba a ser como dinamita entre toda aquella gente.

—Trabajamos como una piña. Por eso, paso tanto tiempo eligiendo a mis empleados.

Isabella levantó una ceja.

—Entonces, yo estoy fuera.

Edward sintió que la sangre le bullía en las venas.

—¿Por qué te crees mucho mejor que el conserje o que el jardinero?

—No, porque, como tú muy bien acabas de decir, el que elige eres tú y es obvio que yo voy a ser la última de la lista. Bueno, gracias por haberme concedido parte de tu valioso tiempo. Me voy.

—¡No te muevas de donde estás! —le ordenó Edward paralizándola—. Yo ya te he contado mi parte, ahora te toca a ti. Véndete —murmuró.

Al verlo sonreír, Isabella comprendió que la estaba retando y aceptó el desafío. Había estado a punto de irse, pero ahora lo iba a deslumbrar y lo iba a hacer desear poder contratarla.

Como no había posibilidad de que sucediera eso, Isabella decidió utilizar aquella entrevista como práctica para otras.

—Soy cocinera profesional, como puedes ver en mi currículum —comenzó—. Fui la primera de mi promoción en la universidad y, nada más salir, me hicieron una oferta para trabajar en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Londres como ayudante del primer cocinero. No es una práctica normal, pero el propio director de la universidad me recomendó. Al final de la primera jornada de trabajo, el chef me pidió que me quedara. Además de las artes culinarias, le encantó mi capacidad de organización y…

—¿De qué restaurante estamos hablando?

—De La Scala —contestó Isabella muy orgullosa de sí misma.

Edward parecía impresionado y no era para menos, puesto que por aquel restaurante pasaban todas las celebridades de la ciudad.

—Veo que estuviste allí tres años —dijo Edward mirando su currículum—. Luego, fuiste chef en Georgio's, en Stratford. Eso es ir hacia abajo y no hacia arriba, ¿no? Y ahora estás… haciendo pizzas —se burló—. Por lo visto, al final, no estabas a la altura de tus primeros trabajos.

—Te aseguro que lo hice con la punta de la nariz.

—Un poco difícil para preparar sopa —bromeó Edward.

Isabella no pudo evitar sonreír y aquello le hizo recordar los buenos tiempos que habían pasado juntos.

—¿Por qué te fuiste de La Scala?

Isabella sintió un intenso dolor al recordar aquel momento en el que sus ambiciones profesionales habían quedado destrozadas.

—Tuve que volver a Stratford porque la fábrica del abuelo iba mal y me necesitaba.

—¿Me estás diciendo que le diste la espalda a tu carrera profesional por él?

—No tuve más remedio.

—¿Así que volviste aquí para que el viejo tuviera la comida hecha al volver del trabajo?

Isabella se sonrojó.

—Me necesitaba y no podía abandonarlo en un momento así.

—Tenías un maravilloso futuro por delante. El talento no se debe desaprovechar. Tu abuelo es un egoísta…

—¡No le podía dejar tirado en un momento así! ¿Tú lo hubieras hecho con tu madre?

—No —admitió Edward.

—¿Entonces?

—Pero mi madre me quería, trabajaba día y noche por mí…

—Mi abuelo tuvo que renunciar a muchas cosas por mí cuando era pequeña.

—¿De verdad? Yo tengo la impresión de que fuiste tú la que tuvo que acoplarse a su vida como pudiste.

—No quiero hablar de él contigo. No creo que sea un tema de conversación de la entrevista de trabajo. A ti lo que te interesa es que soy una cocinera con experiencia y que no tengo mi propio restaurante porque me he tenido que quedar cerca de casa. Me vi obligada a dejar Georgio's porque los horarios eran interminables y me interesaba este trabajo porque era todo un desafío. El que tengo ahora, francamente, es un aburrimiento.

—¿Estás buscando algo más excitante? —le preguntó Edward mirándole las piernas.

—Sí —admitió—. Mi prometido vio tu anuncio…

—¿Te acabas de prometer? —le preguntó Edward.

Isabella recordó que la última vez que se habían visto no llevaba el anillo puesto.

—No, hace seis meses.

Sí, había un hombre que la quería, era un ser digno de amor. Isabella frunció el ceño. Por lo menos, creía que Mike la quería. Al fin y al cabo, le había pedido que se casara con él. Quería una esposa e hijos y la suya era una relación muy cómoda.

—¿Así que te vas a casar? —preguntó Edward con voz cortante.

—Por supuesto, dentro de dos meses.

¡Ya no le quedaba mucho! Cuando lo pensaba, Isabella no podía evitar dudar. Desde la desgraciada historia con Edward, dudaba de todo en lo que a los hombres se refería. ¿Se estaría equivocando de nuevo con Mike?

—Por lo menos, con él estarás segura de que no es un cazafortunas —murmuró él.

Isabella se quedó de piedra pues, cuando Mike se había enterado de que la fábrica había quebrado, se había quedado un tanto confuso.

—Mike tiene un trabajo muy bien pagado en la City.

—Continúa —la animó Edward con frialdad—. Me estabas diciendo que viste el anuncio… ¿y qué fue lo que te llamó la atención del trabajo?

A Isabella le había parecido el trabajo perfecto, pero…

—Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue que pedían a alguien que supiera cocinar comida italiana. No hay nada que me guste más que preparar comidas caseras al estilo italiano…

—¿Sabes hacer agnolotti? Y ¿ribollita? Y ¿spezzeltino?

—Spezzatino —lo corrigió Isabella preguntándose si la estaba poniendo a prueba—. Edward, no te miento cuando te digo que soy una gran cocinera. Haz el favor de leerte mi currículum y todas las referencias que te he traído. Estoy acostumbrada a cocinar al nivel de La Scala, creo que eso lo dice todo.

—¿Serías capaz de preparar una cena para veinte o treinta personas, por ejemplo?

—Sin problema —contestó Isabella muy segura de sí misma—. De hecho, tengo varios menús preparados.

—A ver.

Isabella rebuscó en su bolso y le entregó los menús a los que tantas horas les había dedicado.

Ahora, ya no le servían de nada. Sólo iban a quedar para las cenas que Mike daría en casa a sus clientes. Al imaginarse su futuro así, Isabella sintió náuseas.

Se hizo el silencio mientras Edward estudiaba los menús. Isabella lo vio sonreír.

—Enhorabuena —le dijo sinceramente—. Has conseguido abrirme el apetito.

Isabella se estremeció, pero consiguió mantener la compostura.

—Muchas gracias, ésa era precisamente mi intención.

—Puede que te arrepientas de ello —dijo Edward.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Isabella nerviosa.

Edward se limitó a sonreír como si tuviera planes para ella. Aquel hombre irradiaba una energía que la envolvía y amenazaba con destruirla y lo peor de todo era que aquello la excitaba.

—De momento, las preguntas las hago yo. ¿Qué más te atrajo del puesto?

—Obviamente, el apartamento de dos dormitorios lujosamente amueblado.

—Y, por supuesto, el poder pasearte por los jardines de tu antigua casa en tu tiempo libre.

Isabella bajó la mirada para ocultar el dolor que aquellas palabras le producían. La verdad era que aquel trabajo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ahora sabía, que no lo era.

—Al abuelo le habría encantado volver a vivir aquí —admitió.

—Claro, podría vivir gratis en su antigua casa.

—Te aseguro que jamás aceptaría sabiendo que la casa ahora es tuya.

—Una pena porque eso habría hecho que se recuperara antes, ¿no?

Isabella sintió ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y de arañarle la cara.

—Y, por supuesto, el sueldo…

—Eso no era una prioridad —le aseguró.

—No, pero es generoso y habría transformado vuestras vidas.

—¡Sí! —contestó Isabella perdiendo el control—. ¿Satisfecho? —gritó—. ¿Te diviertes? ¿Te gusta ver que han cambiado las tomas? Si es así, eres exactamente como nos acusabas a mi abuelo y a mí de ser. Dijiste que mirábamos a los demás por encima del hombro y eso es exactamente lo que tú estás haciendo ahora mismo.

—Admito que me produce cierta satisfacción que se haga justicia…

—¿Justicia? ¿Es que acaso es justo que un mentiroso y un ladrón que no tiene ningún tipo de principio moral haya conseguido llegar a lo más alto?

—Qué apasionada eres, Isabella —contestó Edward apretando los dientes—. Y yo que te tenía por una mujer fría y controlada.

«Contigo no», penso Isabella amargamente.

Se hizo un largo silencio entre ellos. Isabella se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando intensamente y se le entrecortó la respiración.

—Creo que ya has cumplido con tu obligación de entrevistarme —le dijo fríamente poniéndose en pie muy tensa y rezando para que las piernas la sostuvieran—. No tengo nada más que decirte. ¿Crees que podríamos dar por terminada esta farsa de corrección política?

—¿A ti se te ocurre algo más que pudiéramos hacer?

Isabella sintió un escalofrío por la espalda al pensar en lo que le apetecía hacer con él. Su deseo sexual, que se estaba apoderando de su sentido común y de su decencia, la horrorizó.

—No —contestó mirándolo a los ojos mientras se imaginaba que lo besaba—. Ya sólo nos quedaría ponernos a jugar a un juego de rol.

—Podríamos jugar si quieres. A mí me encanta jugar.

Isabella tragó saliva. Su voz había reverberado por todo su cuerpo y se sentía húmeda entre las piernas. Era una reacción humillante que jamás le había ocurrido con Mike.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Lo que le estaba ocurriendo no era normal. Algún día, se acostaría con Mike y todo iría bien, pero ahora imaginarse en la cama con él la llenaba de desmayo.

—A mí no me gusta jugar —contestó dignamente—. Creo que ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo, así que adiós.

—Isabella, espera.

Isabella se paró cuando estaba a medio camino hacia la puerta y Edward se puso delante de ella.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —le preguntó irritada porque quería irse antes de que Edward se diera cuenta de lo triste que estaba por no haber podido optar al trabajo.

Y, por supuesto, antes de que descubriera lo mucho que la había excitado. Isabella apretó las piernas mientras esperaba y se preguntó por qué él, de todos los hombres que había en el mundo, tenía aquel poder sobre ella, el poder de sacar a la luz sus deseos más ocultos.

—Me gustaría presentarte a mi equipo —murmuró Edward.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Isabella frunciendo el ceño.

—Estamos hambrientos —contestó Edward volviendo a valerse de los dobles sentidos.

—Pues vayan a un restaurante.

—Por favor. Estamos desesperados. Te voy a ser sincero. Necesito una cocinera cuanto antes, para que mis planes de trabajo vayan bien. Van a venir unos clientes la semana que viene y no quiero que tengan que pedir la comida por teléfono. De todas las personas que he entrevistado hoy, tú eres la que más familiarizada está con la comida italiana. Los menús que me has dado me han hecho la boca agua, te lo aseguro.

—Me pasé varios días ideándolos para que eso me diera cierta ventaja sobre los demás candidatos —murmuró Isabella.

—Te aseguro que te han convertido en irresistible a mis ojos.

Se volvió a hacer un largo silencio entre ellos.

—Te propongo una cosa. La cena. Nada especial, una comida familiar. Seremos doce. Si a ti te gusta y a nosotros nos gustas tú, y la comida, estoy dispuesto a contratarte durante un período de prueba de seis meses.

Aquello era cruel. Todo con lo que Isabella había soñado… Isabella sintió que se emocionaba, pero se dijo que no debía fiarse de Edward.

—¿Me estás engañando para que os prepare la cena? —se burló.

—No —le aseguró Edward poniéndose serio—. Es una oferta en firme.

—¿Seguro que no estás jugando conmigo? ¿Seguro que no estás esperando a que acepte para decirme que todo era una broma?

—Veo que tienes una opinión muy mala de mí, pero lo cierto es que estás más que cualificada para ser mi cocinera. La única duda que tengo es cómo te vas a llevar con el resto del personal. Al final, van a ser ellos los que decidan si te quedas o no porque yo sólo tengo un voto. Así funcionamos nosotros, en perfecta democracia.

Isabella dudó. Edward había admitido que comprar la casa de su abuelo le había reportado una gran satisfacción. Tal vez, emplearla a ella, también. Así, podría esperarla sentado a la mesa y verla salir de la cocina sudorosa y sonrosada de tanto trabajar.

Aquello sería un triunfo para él.

Isabella bajó la cabeza desconsoladamente. Su abuelo se iba a llevar un gran disgusto cuando se enterara de que no le habían dado el trabajo, porque él estaba seguro de que lo iba a conseguir.

Isabella apretó los puños y los dientes con frustración.

El sueldo que Edward le ofrecía le permitiría ingresarlo en la casa de reposo que a él le gustaba, pero ahora tendrían que arreglarse en la minúscula casa del jardinero. La situación iba a ser horrible, pero no había escapatoria.

—Sabes que eso no puede ser porque no podemos estar los dos en la misma casa —dijo presa de la decepción y la frustración—. La respuesta es no —añadió mirándolo a los ojos.

* * *

><p>Repito, cuando las historias sean terminadas las podrán descargar, informes en mi facebook (en mi perfil está el link para acceder al mismo)<p>

Besos: K. O'Shea :)


	5. Capítulo 4

_Regresamos con esta.  
><em>_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación de Sara Word y se llama "Venganza de Pasión".**_

* * *

><p><strong>Venganza de pasión<strong>

**Sara Word**

**Sed de Venganza**

**Capítulo 4**

Edward se cruzó de brazos.

—Te pido perdón por lo que pasó entre nosotros en el pasado y que, obviamente, te afectó tanto —le dijo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Si no hubiera significado nada, trabajar aquí te parecería una oportunidad maravillosa. A lo mejor es que estás asustada —murmuró—. ¿Tienes miedo de que te trate mal, como tu abuelo hacía con mi madre y con el resto del servicio?

—¡No digas tonterías! No te atreverías.

La verdad era que Isabella tenía miedo de sí misma, de sus sentimientos, de lo que sentía cuando Edward la miraba, de lo que sentía entre las piernas y que sólo se calmaría pasando una hora o así con él, pero no hablando de trabajo sino haciendo el amor.

—Entonces, no veo el problema. ¿Te da miedo, quizás, que te robe el bolso? —se burló.

—Ahora que has conseguido hacerte rico de alguna manera, no.

—Es sorprendente con qué desprecio has dicho «de alguna manera».

Isabella creía firmemente que aquel hombre se merecía todo su desprecio.

—¿No ves que estaríamos apuñalándonos verbalmente todo el tiempo? Además, mi abuelo jamás aceptaría venirse a vivir aquí sabiendo que la casa es ahora tuya.

—Así que ése es el problema. ¿Cuándo le dan el alta?

—La semana que viene si todo va bien. Si tengo dinero, me gustaría ingresarlo en una casa de reposo antes de volver a casa…

—Para entonces, estarás instalada aquí —la interrumpió Edward—. Yo creo que, por esta vez, tu abuelo podría anteponer tus intereses a los suyos. Ya está bien de que siempre se salga con la suya.

—No merece la pena seguir hablando de esto. Lo cierto es que tú a mí no me caes bien y yo a ti no te gusto. Así, no hay manera de tener una relación cómoda.

—¿Cómoda? Desde luego que no —sonrió burlón—. Nuestra relación laboral nunca sería cómoda porque me debes algo por todos los insultos, las humillaciones y la vergüenza.

—¡Yo a ti no te debo nada! ¡El único responsable de haber pasado vergüenza fuiste tú!

Edward apretó los dientes.

—Creo que, por el bien de los dos, lo mejor que podríamos hacer es comportarnos como adultos. Tú quieres el trabajo y yo quiero una cocinera capaz de hacer la comida que hacía mi madre.

De repente, Isabella lo entendió todo. Lo miró a los ojos y vio su dolor y todo su desprecio se desvaneció. Edward sabía que su madre la había enseñado a cocinar.

—¿Hacía? ¿Tu madre ha… muerto?

—Sí, poco después de llegar a Italia —contestó Edward desviando la mirada—. Hace nueve años y cinco meses —añadió con pena—. En el último momento, me habló de nuestro deshonor y me hizo jurar que…

—Oh, Edward —se lamentó Isabella con tristeza.

Isabella pensó que Edward se sentía responsable de la enfermedad de su madre. Su comportamiento había decepcionado a la muy recta y honrada Esme, que había muerto preguntándose qué había hecho mal para que su hijo se hubiera convertido en un ladrón.

Isabella sintió una inexplicable compasión por él. La ira y la burla habían desaparecido de su rostro y volvía a ser el Edward del que ella se había enamorado, un hijo adorable y siempre pendiente de su madre.

—La hecho de menos todos los días —murmuró Edward mirando al suelo.

A Isabella siempre la había maravillado la devoción y el cariño con los que la trataba. Nunca supo por qué Esme se había mostrado un día tan ruda con su abuelo y seguramente jamás lo sabría, pero lo cierto era que su abuelo, que no consentía que el servicio se le subiera a las barbas, la había despedido e Isabella la había echado mucho de menos.

—Tu madre era una gran mujer a la que yo quería mucho —le dijo sinceramente—. Lo siento mucho —añadió poniéndole la mano en el brazo—. Algunos de los mejores momentos de mi infancia y de mi adolescencia los pasé aprendiendo a cocinar con ella.

—Lo recuerdo —contestó Edward incapaz de articular muchas más palabras—. Isabella, por favor, recrea aquellos días para mí. Cocina lo que quieras, tienes libertad absoluta. Prepara sus recetas. Necesito recuperar una parte de mi hogar.

—Lo sé —le dijo compadeciéndose de su dolor.

—Isabella, el trabajo que te ofrezco es un buen trabajo —insistió Edward—. Estarías loca si lo dejaras pasar. Incluso tendrías acciones de la empresa, como todos los demás. Algunos de mis empleados son ricos, ¿sabes?

—¿Y entonces por qué siguen trabajando para ti?

—Pregúntaselo a ellos. Te dirán que les encanta lo que hacen. Si no te interesa, si eres tan orgullosa que no quieres trabajar aquí por un incidente que ocurrió hace diez años, allá tú.

Dicho aquello, volvió a su mesa y comenzó a recoger sus documentos. Isabella se quedó mirándolo, con la cabeza dándole vueltas a mil por hora.

Aquello que había dicho sobre su orgullo era cierto, era lo único que le impedía decir que sí. No debía dejar que su orgullo se interpusiera, lo más importante era el bienestar de su abuelo, y un trabajo seguro y más dinero le irían muy bien para que pudiera llevar una vida mejor.

El orgullo no debía impedirle ganar un buen sueldo. ¿Por qué lo iba a hacer? Si la empresa de Edward era tan democrática y maravillosa como él decía, sería una locura no trabajar allí.

Por una parte, Edward jamás estropearía aquel buen ambiente de trabajo de su equipo haciéndole la vida imposible a ella y, por la otra, si estaba mintiendo y su empresa era espantosa, no tendría más que irse.

¡No tenía nada que perder!

Los ojos de Isabella brillaron entusiasmados. Aunque sólo trabajara seis meses para él, su situación financiera mejoraría mucho. Le diría a su abuelo que estaba intentando sacar a Edward todo lo que pudiera. Sí, eso serviría.

Estaba dispuesta a tragarse el orgullo y a sufrir el triunfo de Edward con tal de que su abuelo viviera bien.

Lo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer era comportarse como una fregona porque no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la pisoteara, eso le tenía que quedar muy claro.

Consciente del riesgo que aquello suponía para su cordura, tomó aire mientras el sentido común se peleaba con el pragmatismo.

Lo iba a hacer, no, no lo iba a hacer.

Debía hacerlo.

—¿La cocina sigue estando en el mismo sitio?

Edward se quedó helado. Dejó los documentos sobre la mesa y la miró. La había atrapado. Se sintió entusiasmado y sintió un enorme deseo de tumbarla sobre la alfombra y poseerla allí mismo.

Tuvo que recordarse que estaba prometida, que estaba fuera de su alcance, algo que no debía olvidar para que su libido se dirigiera a otras mujeres.

—Acompáñame —le dijo guiándola por el pasillo de manera innecesaria.

Al llegar a la cocina y ver que nada había cambiado allí, Isabella arrugó la nariz decepcionada.

—Me esperaba otra cosa.

—El montador tendría que haber venido la semana pasada, pero se rompió una pierna.

—Pobre hombre —se lamentó Isabella con sorprendente compasión.

Paseó la mirada a su alrededor y comenzó a relajarse. Era obvio que aquella vieja cocina significaba mucho para ella.

—Está un poco sucia porque tienen que venir a limpiarla, pero en cuanto llegue la señora de la limpieza y le dé un buen repaso estará maravillosa.

—No pasa nada —le aseguró Isabella pasando un dedo por encima de la mesa de pino, que estaba llena de polvo—, pero esto hay que limpiarlo cuanto antes para que me pueda poner a trabajar.

—Hoy me tocaba a mí fregar los platos que no caben en el lavavajillas —anunció Edward—, pero lo había dejado para después de las entrevistas.

Isabella no lo escuchaba. Se había quitado la chaqueta, la había dejado sobre el respaldo de una silla y se estaba poniendo una bata de trabajo.

—¿No tienes nada que hacer? —le preguntó al ver que la estaba mirando sin moverse del sitio.

—No, me voy a quedar vigilándote —contestó Edward. La oyó suspirar disgustada, pero se recuperó rápidamente y se quitó los zapatos.

—Date la vuelta —le ordenó.

—¿Cómo?

—Que te des la vuelta.

Edward obedeció y oyó cómo se quitaba las medias y la falda. ¡Se estaba desnudando!

—Ya está —anunció Isabella.

«¿Ya está?», pensó Edward.

Deseaba a aquella mujer como jamás había deseado a ninguna otra, pero no la podía tener.

Edward tomó aire y se giró apoyándose disimuladamente en el frigorífico para ver si se le bajaba un poco la temperatura corporal.

Isabella estaba dando ya buena cuenta de los platos que había en el fregadero y, al ir a agarrar una fuente, se le abrió un poco la bata y Edward vio un muslo bronceado y torneado.

Creyó morir.

—Voy a poner estos platos en remojo —anunció Isabella sin darse cuenta de lo que le estaba sucediendo—, y ahora me enseñas la despensa, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué voy a preparar para cenar? —se preguntó en voz alta—. Bueno, ya lo decidiré cuando haya visto lo que hay…

—¡Eeedwaaaard! ¡Ah, estás aquí! —dijo Tanya apareciendo en la puerta.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron mirándose.

—¿Tu nueva cocinera? —preguntó enarcando una ceja de manera aristocrática.

—Depende —murmuró Edward intentando no darle importancia—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Han llamado de Milán. Necesitan una decisión.

—Lo dejo en tus manos.

—A tus órdenes —contestó Tanya—. Cuídate —añadió yéndose.

—¿Quieres un café? —le preguntó Edward a Isabella para disimular su tensión.

Era obvio que Tanya se había dado cuenta de su obsesión. Edward rezó para que Isabella no fuera tan rápida.

—Primero quiero ver la despensa —contestó Isabella—. No está donde solía estar —añadió cerrando un armario.

—No era lo suficientemente grande para mis necesidades —le explicó conduciéndola al antiguo cuarto de la plancha—. Adelante —le dijo sabiendo que se iba a quedar anonadada.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Isabella maravillada—. ¡Esto es increíble! —añadió entrando—. ¡Borlotti! —murmuró—. Sacos de arroz y de guisantes y vino. Perfecto. Sal marina, aceite virgen extra de primera presión en frío, parmesano en bloque, aceitunas, anchoas, alcaparras, almendras, vainilla, pasta… ¡Esto es fantástico! Chorizo, jamón y buenas salchichas… Edward, esto es un paraíso -declaró volviéndose hacia él.

Sin poder evitarlo, Edward alargó el brazo y le retiró un resto de jabón que tenía en la mejilla. Isabella dio un respingo y Edward se preguntó si habría sido por su temeridad o por la descarga eléctrica que se había producido entre ellos.

—Tenías jabón —le dijo.

Isabella se había quedado en el sitio, como si no se pudiera mover, y, temeroso de saltar sobre ella y dar al traste con sus planes de lenta y cruel seducción, Edward se controló.

—¿Por qué no miras en el frigorífico? —la animó.

—Sí, claro —contestó Isabella sonrojándose.

Parecía nerviosa mientras inspeccionaba la nevera de doble puerta, pero se fue relajando a medida que fue viendo que aquello también estaba bien surtido.

—El congelador —anunció Edward abriéndolo con orgullo.

—¡Esto es un paraíso!

—¿De verdad? —murmuró Edward.

Pero Isabella sólo tenía ojos para la panceta que tenía en las manos y que estaba mirando con adoración.

Cuando cerró la puerta del congelador, se volvió hacia Edward y se lo encontró tan cerca que se quedó sin palabras.

—La verdad es que quiero trabajar aquí —declaró sinceramente cuando su cerebro volvió a ponerse en funcionamiento.

—Entonces, será mejor que te pongas a cocinar cuanto antes.

Isabella se quedó mirándole la boca y comprendió por qué las mujeres se volvían locas por él. A ella también le estaba sucediendo. Aquel hombre despertaba en ella un deseo sexual como jamás había sentido.

Isabella volvió a la realidad y lo miró aturdida.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Qué me vas a hacer para cenar?

Isabella se apartó de él para huir de su aura erótica.

—Había pensado… ¿Qué te parece un plato sencillo de pasta? Por ejemplo, raviolis de ricotta con espinacas y hierbas aromáticas. De segundo, cordero al romero y de postre… tarta de castañas.

—Casta gnaccio —susurró Edward como si le estuviera hablando a su amada—. La última vez que lo comí… —se interrumpió e Isabella se dio cuenta de que debía de haber sido su madre quien se lo había preparado aquella última vez—. Esta noche nos vamos a ir a la cama muy satisfechos.

Isabella sintió que un calor insoportable se apoderaba de ella.

—Como no te quites de en medio y me dejes trabajar, vas a terminar cenando un huevo cocido —lo amenazó.

—Ya sabes que sólo hay dos cosas en el mundo en las que tienes que poner todos los sentidos para hacerlas bien.

Isabella se paró en seco y se quedó mirándolo como una imbécil, esperando a que continuara.

—Hacer el amor y cocinar —murmuró Edward mirándola a los ojos.

—Me quedo con la segunda —declaró Isabella—. No tengo previsto hacer el amor —le espetó al pasar por su lado y percibir su olor.

—Pobre prometido tuyo —se lamentó burlón Edward—. Lo debes de tener muerto de hambre.

—Isabella, ¿qué me vas a hacer?

«Pues anda que yo», pensó Isabella.

—¿Qué hay del café del que me has hablado antes? —le preguntó para volver a la normalidad.

Edward intentó controlarse porque el corazón le latía aceleradamente. Aquello que acababa de decir Isabella sobre el sexo lo intrigaba. ¿Explicaba eso el deseo que irradiaba y que a él le hacía arder? ¿Seguiría siendo virgen?

Eso explicaría su aire inocente, que se mezclaba con su sexualidad natural y que la hacía sonrojarse cuando él hacía algún comentario sobre el tema.

Isabella decidió comenzar a cocinar para tranquilizarse, así que dispuso un cuenco de harina, otro de azúcar moreno, huevos ecológicos, sal y aceite.

A continuación, una vez de vuelta en la cocina y mientras Edward preparaba el café, comenzó a amasar la pasta de la cena sobre la mesa. Entonces, toda la tensión se disipó y comenzó a disfrutar de lo que estaba haciendo.

Edward no podía dejar de mirarla. Cuando la vio mezclar la harina con el huevo y comenzar a amasar de atrás adelante, de atrás adelante, no pudo evitar que se le endureciera la entrepierna.

Isabella era irresistible.

La odió por excitarlo, la odió porque quería verse consumido por su pasión, por aquella mujer cuyo abuelo había sido indirectamente responsable de la muerte de su madre.

De repente, se encontró detrás de ella, admirando su trasero y sus movimientos al ritmo del CD de Pavarotti que él mismo había puesto.

Al cabo de unos segundos, vio que sus movimientos se hacían más lentos. Se había dado cuenta de que lo tenía muy cerca.

—¿Qué haces…? —le dijo con la respiración entrecortada apoyándose en la mesa de cara a él.

Era obvio que no se podía mover y aquello le encantó, le pareció de lo más erótico, pero Edward quería que cuando se excitara fuera única y exclusivamente por él y no como efecto colateral de haber estado amasando pasta.

—¿Has dicho una cucharada de azúcar? —dijo para acabar con su deseo.

—Sí —contestó Isabella girándose de nuevo hacia la mesa y descargando su decepción en la pasta.

Mientras le servía el azúcar, Edward se maldijo a sí mismo por lo que había hecho. Aquello había sido una estupidez. Isabella estaba prometida y no debía olvidarlo. Se suponía que era un caballero.

Edward se sentó a la mesa mientras Isabella tapaba la masa con un trapo húmedo para dejarla reposar.

—Gracias —le dijo aceptando la taza de café.

—Espero que no te asuste conocer a los demás esta noche —le dijo Edward comiéndose una galleta de almendras porque no sabía qué hacer.

Isabella metió la pierna de cordero en el horno tras rociarla con vino, romero y ajo. Edward aspiró el aroma que se había creado en la cocina, el aroma de su hogar.

—¿Por qué me iba a asustar? ¿Hay alguna razón para ello? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Puede ser. Esto va a ser como si te echara a los leones, todo el mundo va a estar pendiente de ti. Yo creo que no estaría de más que te trajeras a una persona que te apoyara.

—¿Qué te parece mi prometido? —aventuró Isabella.

Sí, Mike estaba acostumbrado a moverse entre tiburones de las finanzas y con él cerca se sentiría segura. Era muy importante para ella conseguir aquel trabajo.

Edward se encogió de hombros mientras removía el café para disimular su satisfacción. Aunque aquello pudiera parecer masoquista, necesitaba ver a Isabella con su novio para convencerse de que se iban a casar y de que ella estaba entregada en cuerpo y alma a otro hombre.

—Muy bien. Dile que se puede quedar a dormir si quiere —contestó Edward.

De repente, la idea de Isabella suspirando de placer en brazos de su prometido se le hizo ridículamente insoportable.

—A menos que… prefieras que duerma en tu casa —añadió.

Isabella se puso nerviosa y comenzó a pesar la harina para el bizcocho preguntándose por qué la idea de acostarse con Mike le resultaba tan desagradable cuando hacía poco habría estado dispuesta a irse a la cama con Edward sin habérselo pensado dos veces.

—A Mike le encantará venir a cenar con nosotros, Solutions Inc. es una empresa que le interesa mucho. Como se tendrá que ir muy pronto por la mañana para volver a Londres, creo que será mejor que se quede a dormir aquí, gracias.

Lo cierto era que Isabella tenía serias dudas sobre su relación con Mike porque su prometido le había puesto una excusa tras otra para no ir a verla desde que se había enterado de que su abuelo se había arruinado y habían tenido que vender la casa.

Las dudas la asaltaron. ¿Y si Mike sólo buscaba su dinero? Aquello la hizo sentir náuseas y se dijo que debía reflexionar sobre lo que sentía por él aquella misma noche.

—Muy bien, pues llámalo ahora mismo —le dijo Edward entregándole su teléfono móvil y sonriendo de una manera que Isabella no comprendió.

Isabella marcó el número de Mike con la esperanza de que oír su voz le devolviera la cordura que estaba perdiendo por momentos al estar con Edward, pero fue inútil.

—Newton.

Nada. Ni se le aceleró el corazón ni la cabeza se le llenó de fuegos artificiales como los que veía cuando miraba a Edward.

—Soy yo —le dijo con tristeza.

—No parece que estés muy contenta —contestó Mike algo alterado—. La has fastidiado, ¿verdad? ¿Qué has hecho mal, Isabella? Mira que hemos ensayado la entrevista.

Isabella no lo escuchaba. Sólo tenía ojos para Edward. Cuando se dio la vuelta hacia ella, la miró extrañado.

Debía de estar sorprendido porque Mike y ella no se hacían carantoñas por teléfono. Isabella nunca había sido así y no iba a fingir a aquellas alturas.

—Mike, no te estás enterando de nada —le espetó irritada.

Edward levantó una ceja.

—Cariño —continuó a pesar de que jamás lo llamaba así—, nos han invitado a cenar y me gustaría mucho que vinieras —mintió—. Te puedes quedar a dormir en Stanford House —concluyó para que Mike no se hiciera falsas ilusiones.

—¿,De verdad has conseguido el trabajo? No creí que fueras capaz…

—Todavía no. Todo depende de la cena de esta noche y de lo que el resto del equipo opine de mí.

Edward sonrió de manera sensual e Isabella rezó para que Mike acudiera a la cena. Debía controlarse, no quería caer en las garras de Edward y no ser más que una mujer de tantas en su cama.

—Esto es un sueño hecho realidad —dijo su prometido—. ¡Voy a aprovechar la oportunidad para darme a conocer! Les hablaré de mi currículum y les pediré trabajo. Estupendo. Te dejo porque tengo que hacer un montón de cosas. Luego nos vemos. Ah, una cosa, te advierto que no creo que pueda hacerte mucho caso porque me juego mucho esta noche, ¿sabes?

Dicho aquello, colgó. Lo cierto era que a Isabella no le apetecía nada verlo y, para colmo, pretendía trabajar en la empresa de Edward. ¡Qué desastre!

Era de suponer que Edward esperaría que fuera cariñosa con él y, tal y como se sentía en aquellos momentos, Isabella no iba a ser capaz ni de darle la hora.

—¿Cuándo me has dicho que os casáis? —le preguntó Edward levantándose y yendo hacia ella.

Isabella sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella. No se podía casar con un hombre al que no amaba.

—Dentro de dos meses —contestó sin embargo—. ¿Por qué?

Edward tenía que impedir que Isabella cometiera un terrible error. Era obvio que no estaba enamorada de aquel hombre. Lo que le pasaba era que necesitaba que alguien la amara.

Sabía que, si la besara en aquellos momentos, ella le correspondería dejándole claro que aquel Mike no era para ella, pero el problema era que estaba atado de pies y manos por el honor.

—¿Por qué? Bueno, porque tendríamos que buscarte una sustituta durante tu luna de miel y esas cosas —improvisó—. Bueno, te tengo que dejar —añadió consultando el reloj—. Nos vemos a las siete y media.

—¡Espera!

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Edward muriéndose por tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla.

—Me estaba preguntando… ¿Qué debo ponerme?

—¿Ponerte? ¿Te refieres a la ropa para la cena?

Isabella asintió.

—Ponte lo que quieras. No hay normas. Cada uno nos vestimos como queremos. Tanya suele ponerse faldas largas y arreglarse algo, pero muchas mujeres y hombres van en vaqueros —contestó Edward yéndose antes de que a Isabella le diera tiempo de añadir nada más.

Una vez en el pasillo, decidió darse una ducha bien fría e irse a galopar un buen rato en su caballo árabe preferido.

—Edward, tengo que hablar contigo —le dijo Tanya.

—Ahora no —aulló Edward.

Al darse cuenta de que había sido rudo con su ayudante personal, se acercó a ella.

—Perdona, estoy de mal humor —se disculpó.

—Esa mujer te afecta mucho, ¿verdad? —sonrió Tanya sinceramente poniéndole la mano en el corazón, que le latía aceleradamente—. ¡No me lo puedo creer! Te voy a dar un consejo porque te quiero mucho: bésala, grítala, sedúcela o mátala de miedo, pero no la dejes irse sin haber solucionado las cosas entre vosotros. De lo contrario, su recuerdo te perseguirá toda la vida y serás un ser insoportable y gruñón con tus adorables empleados.

Edward le puso las manos en los hombros y la miró a los ojos con ternura.

Como de costumbre, Tanya tenía razón.

—Eres una mujer muy especial. Algún día, un hombre va a tener mucha suerte de ser tu marido.

—Sí, pero ya no vas a ser tú —sonrió Tanya haciéndolo reír.

—Te adoro —le dijo tirándole de la nariz—. ¡Te adoro, Tanya, eres una mujer realmente especial! —repitió mientras Tanya se alejaba muy sonriente.

Isabella se quedó de piedra al oírlo. Así que lo que había imaginado era cierto. Tanya y Edward eran pareja.

Aquello hacía que su flirteo con ella fuera todavía más inapropiado. Debería haber supuesto que lo hacía con todas las mujeres que se le pusieran a tiro.

Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a la verdad. Aunque fuera una locura, le habría encantado que Edward la adorara a ella, que se enamorara perdidamente de ella y que llenara su corazón vacío de pasión.

Lo cierto era que aquel hombre era egoísta, materialista y que utilizaba a las personas a su antojo, sobre todo a las mujeres.

Que un tipo tan canalla la tuviera encandilada le hacía perder los nervios. ¡Era prisionera de sus propios sentimientos y no sabía cómo liberarse!

* * *

><p>Repito, cuando las historias sean terminadas las podrán descargar, informes en mi facebook (en mi perfil está el link para acceder al mismo)<p>

Besos: K. O'Shea :)


	6. Capítulo 5

_Regresamos con esta.  
><em>_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación de Sara Word y se llama "Venganza de Pasión".**_

* * *

><p><strong>Venganza de pasión<strong>

**Sara Word**

**Sed de Venganza**

**Capítulo 5**

Isabella tenía veinte minutos para llegar a casa, ducharse y cambiarse. Menos mal que no estaba lejos.

Cualquier cosita le serviría, por ejemplo un viejo y cómodo vestido de punto. En cuanto se le ocurrió la idea, su cerebro protestó herido. No, tenía que ponerse guapa y sensual para dejarlos a todos con la boca abierta.

¿Qué tal la falda larga de color frambuesa con un top?

Un cuarto de hora después había descartado la camisa sin mangas que solía ponerse con aquella falda porque, de repente, se le antojaba cursi.

Le apetecía algo más exótico. ¿No sería erótico?

¿Por qué tenía tanto interés en dejarlos a todos con la boca abierta? No sólo quería dar buena impresión con su comida sino que, además, quería que el equipo de Edward la aceptara.

En cuanto a Edward… no, era mejor no pensar en él.

Se puso el ajustado top de color naranja que había rescatado de las entrañas del armario y se miró en el espejo.

—¡Guau! —murmuró.

Estaba sonrojada del trajín, pero aquel top era perfecto para conseguir el efecto que quería. ¡Y pensar que había sido una compra alocada en el mercadillo local!

Se dejó el pelo suelto sobre los hombros y se dijo que estaba maravillosa. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que se le transparentaban las braguitas porque la falda era muy fina.

¿Qué debía hacer? Sabía que quedaba muy mal, así que decidió ponerse las medias sin braguitas.

Al hacerlo y sentir la seda de las medias directamente sobre las nalgas, tragó saliva. Se miró en el espejo y comprobó que el efecto era perfecto. Además, nadie se iba a enterar de que no llevaba ropa interior.

—Estoy segura de mí misma. Puedo hacerlo. Todo va a salir bien —se dijo en voz alta.

A continuación, se puso unas sandalias de tacón alto y el anillo de compromiso y cerró la puerta de su casa para volver a Stanford House.

Una vez allí, abrió el horno para ver qué tal iba el cordero. Lo había colocado sobre un lecho de lechuga y lo había aliñado con piñones, pasas sultanas, anchoas, alcaparras y aceitunas negras.

Perfecto.

Con el estómago dándole vueltas como si estuviera en la noria, colocó en dos bandejas los canapés que había preparado antes de irse.

Entonces echó los hombros hacia atrás, levantó la barbilla, respiró hondo y se dirigió al salón, donde se oían voces, como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

Al llegar a la puerta, se paró y admiró la escena, que parecía sacada de una película. Había velas y luces indirectas por todas partes. Además, la chimenea estaba encendida.

La estancia estaba llena de jóvenes glamurosos que charlaban animadamente sentados y de pie. El ambiente era agradable y natural.

Isabella se sintió una extraña y dudó si entrar porque, de repente, se arrepintió de haber ido. Para entonces, sus ojos cafés habían detectado a Edward, que estaba escuchando a Tanya muy sonriente.

Isabella sintió una punzada de celos justo en el mismo momento en el que Edward la sorprendió en la puerta. Al verla, se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

—¡Isabella! —exclamó Tanya yendo hacia ella—. Soy Tanya, la ayudante personal de Edward. Estás… fantástica. Me encanta el top.

—Una libra veinte en el mercadillo —contestó Isabella.

Aquello hizo reír a Tanya.

—Con que me des las gracias es suficiente. No quiero el pedigrí de tu ropa.

—Es que estoy nerviosa —confesó Isabella.

—No hay razón. No mordemos, de verdad.

«Puede que tú no, pero Edward sí», pensó Isabella suspirando.

—Lo que pasa es que me siento como de vuelta en el colegio cuando te toca recitar la lección y todo el mundo está pendiente de ti.

—Desde luego, no eres como te imaginaba —le dijo Tanya poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Edward me ha puesto como si fuera Godzilla o Lucrecia Borgia?

—Más o menos —se rió Tanya algo incómoda.

—Pues no soy así en absoluto. Lo que pasa es que le dije unas cuantas verdades siendo adolescentes y todavía no me ha perdonado. Se puso como loco cuando su madre perdió el trabajo y comenzó a comportarse de una forma imposible, pero yo no he hecho nada, te lo prometo. Siempre me ha malinterpretado —le explicó desesperada por que la creyera.

Tanya se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos.

—Hmm. Puede, pero normalmente es muy perceptivo. Qué extraño y qué interesante. Te diré que a Seth le caíste bien desde el primer momento, así que has empezado bien. Pasara lo que pasase entre Edward y tú en el pasado, todos queremos que entres a formar parte del equipo… aunque seas Godzilla… ¡pero, por favor, no nos envenenes como Lucrecia Borgia! —sonrió—. Edward se muere por tener una cocinera italiana y nosotros estamos hartos de oírle hablar de lo bien que cocinaba su madre.

Isabella se dijo que, si Tanya estaba de su parte, tenía posibilidades de conseguir el trabajo.

—¡Chicos! -exclamó Tanya dando un par de palmadas—. Os presento a Isabella Swan. Isabella nos ha preparado la cena esta noche y, si nos portamos bien con ella y se lo pedimos de rodillas, tal vez nos la prepare todas las noches a partir de ahora.

Edward observó agradecido cómo su equipo se acercaba a Isabella en bloque para saludarla. Aquello le dio unos segundos para recuperarse pues, al verla entrar, se había quedado con la boca abierta.

La verdad era que estaba maravillosa. Su imaginación calenturienta la imaginó tumbada desnuda sobre una mesa rodeada de todo tipo de delicatessen cocinadas por ella. Se la comería de pies a…

—¿Un canapé?

Edward evitó los fríos ojos de Isabella y miró directamente a la fuente que le ofrecía. Pensando en ella, tomó un canapé y se lo metió en la boca. El delicado bocado se deshizo en su paladar y Edward cerró los ojos dejándose llevar.

—Espárragos sobre pasta de aceitunas —le dijo escuetamente.

—No me lo esperaba —murmuró Edward maravillado.

Aquella mujer cocinaba como un ángel, parecía una sirena y era el sueño de cualquier hombre.

—¡Hay muchas cosas que no te esperabas, Edward, cariño! —le dijo Tanya al oído.

Edward frunció el ceño y, cuando levantó la mirada, comprobó que Isabella había desaparecido envuelta en una muchedumbre de hombres hambrientos. Edward prefirió no pensar si hambrientos de comida o de ella, que estaba maravillosa con aquel conjunto.

Edward se moría por hacerla suya y se maldijo a sí mismo por pensar así. Maldición. Era como un animal. No podía dejar de pensar en Isabella, no podía dejar de pensar en acostarse con ella.

—Me parece que no sería una buena idea contratarla —le dijo a su ayudante personal.

—Sería una locura no hacerlo. Estos canapés son los mejores que he comido en mi vida —contestó Tanya—. Hace un rato me he acercado a la cocina a ver qué otros manjares nos ha preparado y me da la impresión de que tiene muchos más, pero sólo para ti.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Edward irritado.

—Lo sabes perfectamente. La tienes en el bote.

—No digas tonterías. Se va a casar.

Edward sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón. Sí, se iba a casar, pero no estaba enamorada de su prometido, así que tenía posibilidades…

—Esa relación no va bien. De lo contrario, no habría chispas entre vosotros dos —contestó Tanya—. Te aconsejo que dejes de marear la perdiz y le confieses cuanto antes tu interés, antes de que explotes.

A Edward le hubiera encantado hacerlo, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Isabella me odia y yo la odio a ella.

—De una manera muy sexual —murmuró Tanya.

—No se te escapa una, ¿eh? —dijo Edward tomando aire—. Tengo que pensar en el equipo.

Aquello hizo reír a Tanya, que le acarició la cara con afecto.

—Tú no te preocupes por eso, que nosotros ya nos formaremos una idea sobre ella. Desde luego, no tiene nada que ver con la persona que nos habías descrito.

—Normalmente, no es tan fácil engañarte.

—No, y tú sueles ser mejor juzgando a la gente.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Ya te he dicho qué clase de persona es Isabella, ya te he contado lo que me hizo.

—Sí, pero no encaja con la persona que he conocido. Creo que te equivocas, que alguien te confundió. Edward, observa. Siempre se te ha dado bien.

Edward miró a Isabella, que estaba hablando con Sam.

—Sabe que se juega mucho y está intentando caeros bien a todos.

—Yo no lo veo así. ¿Qué me dices de su lenguaje corporal? Tú entiendes más de eso que yo, pero es obvio que es una mujer insegura, soñadora y en absoluto esnob. ¡Mira qué cara! ¡Es pura inocencia! Me apuesto el cuello a que es honrada y a que te has equivocado con ella.

—¿Te has vuelto loca?

—No, lo que te estoy intentando explicar es que Isabella encaja perfectamente con nosotros. Mírala.

—Eso es precisamente lo que estoy intentando no hacer.

—¡Te tiran los pantalones o qué?

—Eso es poco decir —se rió Edward.

Al mirar a Isabella, comprendió que, ahora que sabía que no estaba enamorada de su prometido, iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para acostarse con ella aquella misma noche.

En ese momento, Isabella lo miró y Edward sintió una conexión especial entre ellos.

—Chispas —murmuró Tanya.

—Eres brillante —le susurró Edward abrazándola.

—Se quieren mucho, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Isabella a Sam al ver aquel abrazo.

—Están muy unidos —contestó el hombre—. Es guapísima. ¿verdad?

Ambos miraron a Tanya y Sam suspiró.

—Llevan años juntos.

—Ah —exclamó Isabella presa de los celos.

—Somos una comunidad muy unida. Espero que te lo pases bien con nosotros.

—Gracias —dijo Isabella con una sonrisa.

No había esperado que la recibieran con tanto entusiasmo y estaba realmente aliviada. Aunque Edward fuera difícil de llevar, podría soportar los seis meses que iba a trabajar allí gracias a la amistad de aquella gente encantadora.

—¿Te apetece una copa de vino? —le preguntó Sam.

—No, tengo que cocinar y…

—Si es por la cena no te preocupes. La cena puede esperar. A Edward no le importará. Tómate una copa mientras hablas con nosotros.

Isabella sonrió y aceptó.

—Muchas gracias —le dijo—. Me habéis recibido con los brazos abiertos. Me daba mucho miedo conoceros, la verdad…

—No somos monstruos —se rió una mujer italiana colocándose a su lado—. Me llamo Emily. Bienvenida. Pórtate bien conmigo si quieres que te compre buena pasta porque aquí las riendas del dinero las llevo yo.

—Lo que te está diciendo es que es la contable. Inteligente y guapa. La vida es injusta —intervino una pelirroja pecosa que llevaba el pelo recogido en la nuca—. Yo soy Lucy y me ocupo de la limpieza. De verdad que todo el mundo aquí es maravilloso. Nadie se mete contigo ni hay puñaladas traperas. Es como una gran familia, pero sin las peleas.

Aquello hizo reír a Isabella y, en ese momento, vio a Seth que llegaba con Mike. De repente, se le antojó que su prometido era tan gris como el traje de corte clásico que llevaba.

Sin poder evitarlo, miró a Edward y los comparó. Mike era un hombre realmente guapo también, pero Edward tenía algo más, una vitalidad envidiable que le hacía proyectar una autoridad y un magnetismo de los que Mike carecía por completo.

Al ver que Edward y Tanya seguían hablando y riéndose, Isabella comprendió que, si sentía celos de ella, era porque, en realidad, no estaba enamorada de Mike.

Recordando cómo la había cortejado y seducido, comprendió que lo más probable era que él no estuviera enamorado de ella tampoco sino, más bien, de la fortuna que había perdido.

En cualquier caso, lo justo era poner fin a su compromiso aquella misma noche.

—Perdonadme un momento —les dijo a los demás miembros del equipo—. Tengo que ir a saludar.

Tras dejarle las fuentes de canapés a Sam, respiró hondo y fue hacia su prometido, pero, de repente, las anchas espaldas de Edward se interpusieron en su camino.

—Usted debe de ser Mike Newton —le estaba diciendo.

—¡Mike! —exclamó Isabella.

Edward se giró hacia ella mientras Mike le estrechaba la mano con demasiado entusiasmo.

—Hola, cariño —le dijo dándole un casto beso en la mejilla como si le hubiera irritado su aparición—. Me alegro mucho de conocerle por fin, señor Cullen —añadió volviendo a concentrarse en su anfitrión—. En la City no paran de hablar de usted y de lo que hace. A mí, la actividad a la que se dedica su empresa, la resolución de problemas, me interesa mucho y, de hecho, se me da muy bien aconsejar a los hombres…

—Y a las mujeres —murmuró Edward.

Mike parpadeó.

—Ah, sí, por supuesto. No debemos olvidar a las mujercitas.

—¿Dónde estaríamos sin ellas? —bromeó Edward chasqueando la lengua.

Isabella asistía perpleja a la conversación. ¿Mujercitas? Estaba viendo un aspecto de su prometido que jamás había visto y que no le estaba gustando nada. ¡Mike hablaba como si acabara de salir de las cavernas! ¿Y eran imaginaciones suyas o Edward lo estaba provocando para tirarle de la lengua?

—Probablemente, estaríamos escribiendo a máquina y fregando —contestó Mike con una sonrisa repulsiva.

—Anda, se me había olvidado —dijo Edward dándose un golpe en la frente—. Isabella, recuérdame que me toca a mí fregar los platos hoy. ¿Qué me estaba diciendo, Mike?

Sí, definitivamente. Edward quería dejar a Mike como un estúpido. Claro que Mike lo estaba haciendo muy bien él solito.

—Eh… sí.

Aquel comentario de Edward lo había dejado bloqueado, pero Isabella comprobó que su prometido se recuperaba con rapidez.

—Señor Cullen, no sabe usted cuánto le admiro. Me encantaría hablar con usted…

—Por supuesto, pero primero quiero que conozca a una persona de mi equipo —contestó Edward.

Isabella vio cómo Mike se hinchaba como un pavo real ante aquella atención personal por parte del anfitrión.

—Lucy —le dijo Edward a la limpiadora tomándola del hombro y sonriéndole—. El señor Newton quiere hablar contigo. Preséntale a Sam…

Isabella vio cómo Mike miraba con los ojos muy abiertos la inusual forma de vestir de Lucy, que llevaba unos pantalones de cuero muy ajustados y una camiseta de colores estridentes.

Debería advertirle que estaba a punto de venderse a la limpiadora y al jardinero, pero algo le había atado la lengua.

Le había molestado que Mike no le hubiera dicho lo guapa que estaba. La verdad era que no se había interesado por ella lo más mínimo. Isabella comprendió que no era más que un escalón en su ambición.

La estaba utilizando exactamente igual que Edward había hecho diez años atrás. Maldiciendo el poco tacto de los hombres, observó cómo Mike se alejaba con Lucy.

—¿Qué has hecho? —le preguntó a Edward divertida.

—Estaba invitado para apoyarte, no para buscar trabajo —contestó Edward muy serio—. Además, no te ha dicho lo guapa que estás. Te lo digo yo —añadió mirándola intensamente—. Isabella, estás espectacular.

Isabella se quedó mirándolo a los ojos con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente hasta que consiguió recobrar la compostura.

—Tengo que irme a hacer la pasta —anunció saliendo del salón presa del pánico.

—Está divino. ¿A ti qué te parece, Edward, cariño? —dijo Tanya tras probar el cordero.

Isabella contuvo el aliento. Era crucial que a Edward le gustara su manera de cocinar. A todos los demás les estaba encantando.

Los únicos que no habían dicho todavía nada eran Mike y él. Su prometido porque estaba aburriendo a todos los que tenía a su alrededor con un resumen de su vida profesional y Edward porque estaba inusualmente silencioso, como si algo le rondara la cabeza.

—Está perfecto —contestó sin apartar los ojos del plato.

De nuevo, todo el mundo se puso a hablar. Mientras Emily le contaba una divertida historia, Isabella observó a Edward disimuladamente y le produjo un placer inconmensurable ver que comía despacio, saboreando cada trozo de carne.

Al ver que entrecerraba los ojos al llevarse el último bocado a la boca, Isabella pensó que sería así mientras lo besaba una mujer o le hacía el amor.

De repente, sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. Como si Edward se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, la miró a los ojos con una intensidad que hizo que Isabella se indignara.

¿Cómo se atrevía? A aquel hombre no le importaba que Tanya estuviera delante. Era obvio que no le importaba herir los sentimientos de su novia.

—¿Por qué no nos cambiamos de sitio? —propuso Sam.

Todo el mundo sonrió ante la sugerencia del jardinero, que había estado aguantando a Mike toda la cena. Mientras lo hacían, Isabella y un par de hombres pusieron los platos de postre y llevaron la tarta de castañas.

Cuando volvió a la mesa, se encontró con que estaba sentada al lado de Edward. Mientras ella partía la tarta y la servía, él añadía helado con nata según lo que la gente quisiera.

—¡Esto es increíble! —exclamó Tanya probando la tarta—. ¡Edward, si no contratas a Isabella, me voy!

Isabella sonrió encantada, pero se dio cuenta de que aquel comentario no hacía más que ratificar la relación que había entre Edward y Tanya.

Miró a Mike, que tenía el ceño fruncido, obviamente irritado por la interrupción. Tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa, esperó impacientemente a que todo el mundo hubiera dicho lo buena que estaba la tarta para volver a la carga con su vida profesional.

Un par de personas pusieron los ojos en blanco e Isabella se sintió avergonzada. Mike había estropeado el ambiente de la cena. Si no hubiera ido, la conversación habría fluido de manera natural y todo el mundo se lo hubiera pasado bien.

—Es interesante —le dijo Edward de repente—. Tu prometido no para de sonreír e incluso flirtear con Tanya, pero sólo mira a los hombres cuando habla.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Isabella dándose cuenta de que era verdad y deseando no haberlo invitado.

—. . . vis—á—vis el potencial internacional —le estaba diciendo pomposamente al pobre Sam.

—No tengo ni idea, tío —contestó el jardinero con un deliberado acento macarra—. Yo me limito a segar el césped.

Todos los presentes intentaron controlar la carcajada.

—¿Eres el… jardinero? —exclamó Mike.

—¿A qué es divertido? —murmuró Edward.

Isabella miró a Mike con preocupación. Obviamente sorprendido, necesitaba una copa y, al ver a María con una botella de vino, sin ni siquiera mirarla, alargó la copa para que le sirviera, como si fuera una criada.

Edward se tensó y los presentes contuvieron la respiración, pero Mike ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Isabella se percató de que veía a María, bajita y rubia, como a un ser inferior.

—Yo sé todo sobre gusanos y otras alimañas —le dijo Sam con inocencia—, pero de vis—á —vis no tengo ni idea. Eso será mejor que se lo preguntes a María.

Mike sonrió al creer que había hecho un chiste machista y María, comprendiendo la situación, le sirvió el vino mientras parpadeaba haciéndose la tonta.

—María es la directora del departamento de resolución de problemas en Milán —anunció Edward.

Mike palideció y se atragantó con el vino.

—Cuando pasemos al salón a tomar el café y los licores, será mejor que hables con tu prometido y le hagas partícipe de mi filosofía con el personal —le dijo en voz baja a una humillada Isabella—. Luego te quiero ver a solas.

Isabella asintió apesadumbrada. Tal vez, no consiguiera el trabajo por culpa de Mike. Quería matarlo. ¿Cómo había podido elegirlo como novio?

Estaba claro que lo suyo no era elegir hombres decentes. Tanto Edward como Mike eran megalómanos. ¿Por qué no podía enamorarse de alguien encantador como Sam?

—Tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirle, así que me gustaría hablar con él en algún lugar privado.

—Puedes ir donde quieras excepto a los dormitorios —contestó Edward con una expresión triunfante en el rostro.

—Eso ni por asomo —le espetó Isabella.

.

Cuando entraron en el salón, Edward comprobó que Isabella estaba agitada y que Mike parecía un hombre que acabara de escapar a la muerte.

En cuanto vio que Mike se acercaba a Tanya, sonrió encantado y se acercó a Isabella.

—Quiero hablar contigo ahora mismo en mi despacho —le dijo fijándose en que se había quitado el anillo de compromiso.

—No, en la cocina, tengo que ocuparme de los platos —contestó Isabella.

—No, ya te he dicho que esta noche me toca fregar a mí pero si prefieres que hablemos en la cocina por mí no hay ningún problema.

En ese momento. Mike le alargó su taza vacía a Isabella para que le sirviera café y Edward pensó que el muy patán no había aprendido nada del episodio anterior.

—Isabella, café —le ordenó.

Isabella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero sonrió.

—No, gracias —le dijo con dulzura antes de alejarse.

Edward apretó los puños porque le hubiera encantado romperle la cara a aquel imbécil, pero se contuvo.

—Te advierto que en esta casa no se trata al personal como si fueran esclavos y, menos, a las mujeres —le dijo con frialdad—. Si quieres café, te levantas tú por él, porque las piernas las tienes para algo.

A continuación, fue en busca de Isabella.

—Ese hombre es una bestia que mira a las mujeres por encima del hombro —le dijo.

—¡Ya me he dado cuenta!

—Al equipo le ha caído fatal, así que jamás trabajaría aquí.

—Antes no era así —le dijo Isabella para no quedar como una estúpida—. Era diferente…

—Tal vez, porque tú antes tenías dinero.

—Se cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición.

—No te pases, Isabella —le advirtió Edward—. En cuanto a ti, les has encantado.

—¿De verdad?

Edward sonrió al comprobar que Isabella seguía careciendo de autoestima.

—Quieren que seas nuestra cocinera. Me han amenazado con despedirse todos si no te contrato, así que…

—¿Y a ti qué te parece?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Cocinas de maravilla y te llevas bien con todo el mundo, así que no hay nada más que decir.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó Isabella emocionada—. ¡No te puedes imaginar lo contenta que estoy!

«Demuéstramelo cuando quieras», pensó Edward empezando a perder la cabeza.

—No le quieres, ¿verdad?

Isabella negó con la cabeza comprendiendo que se refería a Mike.

—Perdona por haberlo invitado. Ha sido espantoso.

—Preferiría que no volviera por aquí.

—No volverá —le aseguró Isabella—. Hemos roto el compromiso. Para ser más exactos, me ha dejado.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo que has oído.

—Estás enfadada.

—¿Enfadada? ¡Estoy furiosa! Le iba a dejar yo a él, pero se me adelantó. Yo se lo iba a decir con buenas palabras, pero él se ha limitado a decirme que me deja porque ya no le sirvo para desarrollar su potencial profesional.

—¿Y tú qué le has dicho?

—Me he quedado sin palabras. Cuando he conseguido recuperarme, le he dicho que no sabía que ése fuera mi cometido en la vida porque soy una mujer del siglo XXI y no del XIX. Entonces, me ha dicho que tengo que aprender mucho de los hombres…

A continuación, Isabella maldijo en voz baja y se puso a fregar los platos.

* * *

><p>Repito, cuando las historias sean terminadas las podrán descargar, informes en mi facebook (en mi perfil está el link para acceder al mismo)<p>

Besos: K. O'Shea :)


	7. Capítulo 6

_Regresamos con esta.  
><em>_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación de Sara Word y se llama "Venganza de Pasión".**_

* * *

><p><strong>Venganza de pasión<strong>

**Sara Word**

**Sed de Venganza**

**Capitulo 6**

—Me toca fregar a mí —le recordó Edward.

—Te relevo. Necesito una válvula de escape.

—¿Fregando sartenes? A mí se me ocurre algo mucho mejor —dijo Edward agarrándola de la cintura.

Isabella se resistió durante una milésima de segundo. Arqueó el cuerpo hacia atrás y Edward vio sorpresa en sus ojos. Entonces, la apretó contra sí e Isabella se dejó llevar. A continuación, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

Al instante, se maravilló de lo caliente y dulce que estaba. Sintió cómo sus labios se abrían bajo la presión de su boca y la abrazó con fuerza, poniéndole una mano en las nalgas para que sintiera su erección y la otra en la nuca para besarla con pasión.

Al darse cuenta de que no llevaba braguitas, creyó que se volvía loco. Jamás habría imaginado aquella falta de inhibición por parte de Isabella.

Fascinado, se dedicó a explorar su cuerpo mientras la devoraba, besándola y mordisqueándola. Le acarició el pelo y notó cómo se derramaba entre sus dedos como si fuera agua.

Le besó los párpados, la perfecta nariz y siguió bajando por su boca y por su cuello hasta encontrarse con las perfectas formas de sus pechos. Para entonces, Isabella se apretaba contra su cuerpo con desesperación, cada vez más excitada.

Edward le acarició un pezón haciéndola gemir. Sin poder soportarlo más, Isabella le agarró la cabeza y comenzó a besarlo con un deseo frenético.

Sentir sus caricias en los pechos la estaba volviendo loca y estaba haciendo que su cuerpo se abriera como una flor para él.

No se avergonzó cuando Edward le deslizó los tirantes del sujetador lentamente sino que, con el arrojo de una experta, se agarró los pechos y se los ofreció.

—¡Dios mío, qué maravillosa eres!

A Isabella le encantó oír aquello y le gustó más todavía que Edward se inclinara sobre ella y comenzara a lamerle los pezones.

Cerró los ojos en éxtasis y se dijo que por eso la gente practicaba el sexo, porque perdían la cabeza ante las increíbles sensaciones.

Cuando intentó desabrocharle la camisa con manos temblorosas, Edward la miró con deseo y se la desabrochó él mismo. Isabella le acarició el torso maravillada, como si quemara.

Edward se acercó a la enorme mesa de pino y tiró todos los platos y las fuentes que había encima. Isabella lo observó sin decir nada, dejándose llevar por el deseo.

Edward volvió a su lado, la besó, la tomó en brazos y la dejó sobre la mesa. Aquello era una locura, pero le estaba encantando.

Sentir el peso del cuerpo de Edward encima era maravilloso. Comenzó a acariciarle las piernas y fue subiendo muy lentamente hasta deslizar las manos por debajo de la falda y llegar a la parte interior de sus muslos.

Entonces, Isabella sintió que se le entrecortaba la respiración y comenzó a gritar y a suplicar, pero Edward no parecía tener prisa.

Isabella comenzó a frustrarse de impaciencia y lo pagó con el cuello de Edward. Entonces, lo sintió. Fue una delicada caricia que encendió todo el fuego de su cuerpo.

Edward comenzó a formar lentos círculos con el dedo sobre su clítoris, lo que hizo que Isabella siguiera suplicando y comenzara a mover las caderas para acelerar el proceso y alcanzar el placer final.

—¡Isabella! —exclamó Edward en un rapto de incontrolable pasión.

Y, entonces, se arrodilló ante ella e Isabella sintió su aliento en la entrepierna antes de perder el control por completo.

Mientras su cuerpo se sacudía de placer, oía platos que caían al suelo, pero le daba igual porque lo único que quería era sentir a Edward dentro de su cuerpo… aunque aquellas caricias la verdad era que no estaban nada mal…

Cuando las últimas oleadas de placer la abandonaron, tras haber alcanzado el clímax, se quedó tendida sobre la mesa sin fuerzas para hacer nada.

Edward la estaba besando por todas partes.

Isabella no se arrepentía de haberse comportado como lo había hecho porque, al fin y al cabo, había hecho lo que había querido hacer.

Lo malo era que ahora quería más.

Edward la besó con delicadeza en la boca. Apoyándose en los codos, se quedó mirándola y cerró los ojos.

—Santo cielo, ¿qué he hecho?

Isabella se tensó herida. Edward le iba a decir que aquello había sido un error, en cuyo caso no tendría más remedio que estar de acuerdo.

—Tú sabrás —le dijo.

—No, no me refería a eso… —sonrió poniéndose en pie y tirándole de las manos con suavidad para ayudarla a incorporarse—. Me refería a que te he puesto en peligro. Podría haber entrado alguien y habernos pillado y a lo mejor habrías pasado un mal rato. Te pido perdón. Se me ha ido la cabeza.

—A mí también —sonrió Isabella.

—Ha sido… no sé… no he podido evitarlo.

—A mí me ha pasado lo mismo —contestó Isabella intentando que pareciera que era una mujer de mundo—. No pasa nada.

Edward la miró confundido.

—Eh… no, claro que no —dijo abrochándose la camisa con dedos temblorosos—. En cualquier caso, no debería haber sucedido aquí.

—¿Por qué no? —sonrió Isabella sintiéndose más segura de sí misma que nunca—. Lo único que me preocupa en estos momentos es saber si me vas a descontar del sueldo la vajilla que se ha roto.

Aquello hizo reír a Edward.

—No, claro que no, he sido yo. No me había dado cuenta de que nos hubiéramos abandonado tanto —le dijo acariciándole el pelo—. ¿Te arrepientes?

—En absoluto —contestó Isabella sinceramente.

«Pero la próxima vez vamos a llegar hasta el final», se dijo a sí misma maravillada ante su audacia.

En lugar de sentirse avergonzada por lo que acababa de suceder, se sentía en la gloria, serena y con la mente despejada.

—Eres fantástica —le dijo Edward—. Jamás habría soñado… Isabella, no sé cuánto tiempo durará esto…

—No importa.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos y decidió que la única manera de llevar bien aquella situación era fingir que no significaba nada especial. Era lo mejor que podía hacer porque en el fondo de su cerebro había una vocecita que le decía que había sido un momento que le había cambiado la vida.

En realidad, había sido un encuentro sexual casual, nada importante. Un hombre como Edward no se comprometía así como así y ella, en cualquier caso, tampoco quería nada serio con él.

—Cuando se acabe, se acabó, pero hasta entonces…

—Podemos seguir jugando —sonrió Edward acariciándole un pecho.

Isabella se estremeció, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo besó con pasión.

—Será mejor que lavemos los platos —susurró.

Edward asintió.

—Y luego nos vamos a la cama.

Pensar en dormir entre sus brazos era demasiado bonito como para creérselo, así que Isabella decidió que era mejor convencerse de que lo único que hacía con Edward era satisfacer sus necesidades físicas.

En un silencio cómodo y distendido, recogieron la vajilla que se había roto y metieron en el lavavajillas los platos, la cubertería y la cristalería.

Mientras lo hacían, Edward pensó que había sido mejor de lo que se esperaba. La última vez que había visto a Isabella era una chiquilla inocente, pero era obvio que había aprendido mucho desde entonces, pues se había entregado a él de una forma completamente natural.

En aquel momento, oyeron un grito procedente del jardín y salieron corriendo a ver lo que sucedía.

Mike estaba en el suelo maldiciendo como un loco y, observándolo con una copa de champán en la mano y una irónica expresión en los ojos, estaba Tanya.

La novia de Edward.

Isabella se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Palideció y se maldijo a sí misma por su estupidez. Se había dejado llevar por las artes seductoras de Edward y se había olvidado de que Tanya y él estaban embarcados en una relación.

Pero a él era imposible que se le hubiera olvidado. Isabella se enfureció. La había utilizado como a un juguete sexual sin pararse a pensar ni por un momento en los sentimientos de Tanya.

No se atrevía a mirarla pues la culpa y la vergüenza se lo impedían, así que se acercó a Mike y le preguntó qué le ocurría.

Lo único que consiguió fue que su ex novio la mirara con desprecio y siguiera maldiciendo, así que miró a Tanya, que sonreía encantada con Edward a su lado.

A Isabella le entraron ganas de gritar que acababan de hacer el amor en la cocina. Al darse cuenta de lo fácil que había sido para Edward, se sintió completamente humillada.

—Podría haber sido mejor, cariño —le estaba diciendo Tanya a Edward—. Llevaba toda la noche queriéndolo hacer.

—¿Qué le has hecho exactamente? —preguntó Edward entre risas.

—Le he pegado —contestó Tanya.

Isabella la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sus genitales entraron en contacto con mi rodilla —le explicó Tanya—, pero se pondrá bien… en un par de horas.

Edward sonrió.

—¿Y cómo es que ha ocurrido este accidente?

—Pues lo cierto es que este caballero…

—¿Ha intentado propasarse? —estalló Isabella.

—Me temo que sí —le corroboró Tanya.

Aquello era demasiado. Los dos hombres que habían significado algo en su vida eran unos granujas.

Sin poderse contener, le dio un puntapié a Mike en el trasero.

—iCerdo arrogante! —lo increpó histérica—. Sólo me querías porque creías que iba a heredar, ¿eh? En cuanto te enteraste de que mi abuelo se había arruinado, dejaste de llamarme y te distanciaste de mí… hasta que te dije lo de la entrevista con Solutions Inc., claro…, entonces comenzaste a interesarte de nuevo en mí, pero sólo por tu propio interés profesional —le espetó.

—Isabella… —le dijo Edward.

—¡Déjame en paz! —le gritó.

La historia se volvía a repetir. ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Por qué los hombres la trataban con tanto desprecio?

—Da gracias al cielo porque has descubierto cómo es Mike en realidad —le aconsejó Edward.

—¡Sí, claro que doy gracias! ¡Doy gracias porque ahora sé el lugar que ocupo! ¡Ahora sé que sólo soy el medio para alcanzar un fin! No soy importante, hay otras mujeres…

Presintiendo que no estaba hablando de Mike, Edward frunció el ceño. Fue a abrir la boca, pero Isabella se giró porque no podía soportar seguir mirándolo.

Edward la había hecho comportarse como una fresca cuando su novia estaba a pocos metros. Ahora entendía por qué se había mostrado tan compungido al pensar que alguien pudiera haber abierto la puerta de la cocina.

«Esto me pasa por dejarme llevar por el deseo», se dijo.

¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir durante seis meses con aquel canalla mentiroso y rastrero cerca?

—Has tenido un día muy duro —le dijo Edward apiadándose de ella, lo que la enfadó todavía más.

—¡No te lo puedes ni imaginar! Ahora sé lo bajo que puede caer un hombre —le espetó.

—Confieso que a mí también me apetecería darle una patada a Mike, pero creo que será mejor que lo acompañe a su coche. Ahora vuelvo —dijo Edward agarrando a Mike del brazo sin ninguna ceremonia y tirando de él.

—Lo siento mucho —le dijo Isabella a Tanya.

—¡No ha sido culpa tuya!

Isabella sintió que le temblaban los labios.

—Eh, que no pasa nada —la tranquilizó Tanya—. El que se ha llevado la peor parte ha sido Mike, pero se lo merecía…

Isabella intentó sonreír, pero la culpabilidad que sentía era demasiado fuerte.

—¡Esto es horrible! —se lamentó.

—Pobrecilla. Te debes de sentir traicionada por partida doble —le dijo Tanya.

Isabella la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Sabía que Edward y ella acababan de hacer el amor en la cocina?

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Sé lo que ha ocurrido entre Edward y tú.

—¿Cómo?

Isabella sintió que le fallaban las piernas. Roja como la grana, se sentó sin poder parar de temblar y lo peor fue que Tanya se sentó a su lado y la abrazó como si no le importara lo más mínimo que su novio se hubiera acostado con otra mujer.

—Por lo visto, cuando erais adolescentes, creías que Edward era un cazafortunas como Mike —le dijo apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —preguntó Isabella confusa intentando dilucidar qué tenía que ver todo aquello con la infidelidad de Edward hacia Tanya.

—Me lo ha dicho Edward. Me ha contado todo lo que hubo entre vosotros cuando erais jóvenes.

—¡Ah, eso!

—Lo que ha habido entre vosotros ha sido un gran malentendido. Te aseguro que Edward jamás haría algo como lo que tú crees que hizo. Es un hombre de sólidos principios morales. Ya te darás cuenta cuando lo conozcas mejor. Es un hombre sincero, honrado y de absoluta integridad. Yo lo conozco bien. Llevo años trabajando con él y te aseguro que es un hombre maravilloso, Isabella. Jamás trataría mal a una mujer. Las respeta mucho.

—Tanya…

—No, de verdad, escúchame. Creo que deberías darte un tiempo para conocerlo bien. Ya verás, me darás la razón al final.

Al oír la pasión con la que Tanya hablaba de Edward, Isabella estuvo a punto de olvidar que Edward había admitido ante sus amigos que necesitaba dinero desesperadamente y que le daba igual cómo conseguirlo.

—Entiendo que tengas una buena opinión de él, pero yo tengo pruebas de lo contrario.

—¿Te refieres a lo que te contaron las niñas en el colegio?

—Mi abuelo me contó lo mismo.

—Bueno, está bien. En cuanto a Edward, tenemos diferentes formas de pensar, pero sí es cierto que Mike te ha utilizado. Supongo que al darte cuenta de su traición, habrás recordado lo que te ocurrió con Edward, pero la diferencia es que Mike es un canalla y estás muy bien sin él —sonrió Tanya—. Ahora, estás con gente que te aprecia, así que no dejes que Mike te amargue la vida. No merece la pena, pero yo conozco a un hombre que sí que la merece.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior. Era obvio que Tanya tenía a Edward en un pedestal. Estaba ciega. Claro que Isabella lo entendía perfectamente porque había habido una época de su vida en la que ella también lo había visto así.

—Eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida —le dijo a Tanya sinceramente rezando en silencio para que la perdonara algún día—. Tienes razón, no voy a permitir que esto me amargue la vida.

—¿Nos vemos a la hora del desayuno, entonces?

Isabella consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

—Claro que sí, pero ahora, si no te importa, me voy a ir a casa.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció Edward.

Al oír su voz, Isabella se tensó.

—¡No! ¡Quiero estar sola! —murmuró poniéndose en pie de un salto.

—No pienso dejar que vuelvas a casa andando sola tal y como estás —insistió Edward.

—Buenas noches, Tanya —se despidió Isabella con voz trémula.

—Una última cosa antes de que os vayáis, chicos —sonrió Tanya—. Isabella, quítate la rama de romero del escote y tú, Edward, péinate y abróchate bien la camisa —añadió metiéndose en casa.

Isabella se quedó helada.

—¡Lo sabe! —exclamó.

—Parece que sí —contestó Edward abrochándose bien la camisa.

Isabella sintió náuseas. Aquel hombre no tenía ética. Su instinto no la engañaba en lo que a él se refería, pero Tanya debía de estar tan enamorada de él que había decidido hacerse la tonta.

Asqueada, se giró y comenzó a andar por el jardín en dirección a la salida. Edward se apresuró a alcanzarla e Isabella comenzó a correr. Al hacerlo, sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con deslizarse por sus mejillas y rezó para que no sucediera.

—A ti te pasa algo. ¿Qué ocurre, Isabella? —le preguntó Edward agarrándola de la muñeca y girándola hacia él.

¿Algo? ¡Nada, simplemente que se había acostado con el novio de otra mujer! Nada del otro mundo. Visto lo visto, desde luego era lo más normal para él.

—Estoy cansada —mintió—. Quiero irme a casa y estar sola.

Edward le apartó el pelo de la cara, la agarró de la barbilla y le levantó el rostro. Isabella lo miró a los ojos, desafiante a pesar de que sabía que los tenía llenos de lágrimas y estuvo a punto de dejarlas escapar al ver que la miraba preocupado.

—Lo sabía. Estás muy disgustada. Te ha afectado mucho. ¿verdad?

Si no hubiera sido porque sabía que era imposible. Isabella habría pensado que estaba realmente preocupado por ella, pero la verdad era que lo que Edward quería era tenerla a mano para satisfacer sus necesidades cuando le diera la gana.

—Muchísimo —contestó—. Así que déjame en paz.

—Pero yo quiero reconfortarte…

—¡Ya, claro!

—Isabella, estás enfadada conmigo y no lo entiendo. ¿Qué te he hecho? Lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros ha sido fantástico y los dos hemos dicho que nos lo habíamos pasado bien y que no había mayores consecuencias y…

—Edward, estoy muy cansada, así que buenas noches — lo interrumpió Isabella.

Edward la acompañó hasta su casa, andando detrás de ella. Una vez allí, se quedó esperando a que entrara mientras intentaba comprender por qué se habría enfadado con él.

Si no se hubiera mostrado tan hostil, quizás, habrían terminado en la cama, donde le habría hecho olvidar la traición del idiota de Mike, donde le habría demostrado lo bonita y deseable que era…

Edward suspiró. A lo mejor había otras razones para su repentina frialdad. Tendría que pensar en ello.

De vuelta en casa, se despidió del equipo, que se iba al día siguiente a pasar el fin de semana a casa, y subió a su suite a darse una larga y gélida ducha.

Se pasó la noche prácticamente en blanco intentando entender la compleja forma de funcionar de la mente de Isabella.

* * *

><p>Repito, cuando las historias sean terminadas las podrán descargar, informes en mi facebook (en mi perfil está el link para acceder al mismo)<p>

Besos: K. O'Shea :)


	8. Capítulo 7

_Regresamos con esta.  
><em>_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación de Sara Word y se llama "Venganza de Pasión".**_

* * *

><p><strong>Venganza de pasión<strong>

**Sara Word**

**Sed de Venganza**

**Capítulo 7**

Isabella se pasó toda la noche dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Se había desvelado y había ido al salón a ver una película en la televisión, pero era un filme muy erótico que la hizo sonrojarse.

Incapaz de ver que otra mujer obtenía la satisfacción que a ella se le había negado, apagó el televisor y se volvió a la cama con una taza de chocolate caliente.

Durante las siguientes horas, pensó en dejar el trabajo, pero decidió no hacerlo. El puesto era perfecto, si no fuera por Edward, claro, y no iba a permitir que aquel hombre y su falta de principios le amargaran la vida.

Lo que tenía que hacer era aprovecharse de él, que era lo que Edward quería hacer con ella. Lo que tenía que hacer era aceptar su dinero, disfrutar del trabajo y del equipo y. luego, salir de su vida libre como un pájaro.

Una vez tomada aquella decisión, logró dormir unas horas.

A las seis y media de la mañana entró en casa de Edward, preparó una macedonia de fruta y estaba haciendo una tarta de manzana cuando apareció él con el pelo mojado, descalzo y con una toalla en la cintura.

Isabella sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón y no pudo evitar tomar aire varias veces para controlar la incómoda mezcla de deseo y de enfado.

—¡Isabella! —exclamó Edward visiblemente sorprendido.

—Buenos días —le contestó ella con frialdad al ver que se acercaba.

Edward se paró en seco y se dio cuenta de que las conclusiones a las que había llegado aquella noche eran ciertas. La traición de Mike y haber hecho el amor poco después le habían recordado a Isabella que no debía fiarse de los hombres, ni siquiera de aquél que había explorado su cuerpo con tanta devoción y que le había dado placer sin ningún egoísmo.

Edward se acercó a la encimera para prepararse un café recordando que Isabella le había dicho que lo que había ocurrido entre ellos no tenía importancia y que le parecía bien que se prolongara en el tiempo lo que se tuviera que prolongar.

Entonces, ¿a qué estaba jugando ahora? Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo, furioso con ella por ser tan contradictoria.

—Estás muy callada —le dijo.

—Estoy haciendo cosas.

La rabia con la que lo había dicho hizo que Edward se diera cuenta de que a Isabella no le gustaba que nadie hurgara en sus sentimientos y, cuando eso sucedía, se retraía en su pequeño mundo y sacaba a la luz a su "yo" más desagradable.

Molesto, Edward se puso a remover el capuchino. No le gustaban las mujeres que jugaban con él y menos todavía le gustaba que le metiera en el mismo saco que a Mike.

La observó meter la tarta en el horno y se preguntó si debería tomarla entre sus brazos allí mismo o irse hasta que fuera a buscarlo de rodillas.

Isabella estaba incómoda porque sentía la mirada de Edward sobre ella y no podía controlar sus hormonas a pesar de que el sentido común le decía que debía hacerlo.

—La mesa no parece la misma hoy —dijo Edward de repente.

Isabella se giró sorprendida.

—Claro que no, ahora es de día —le dijo intentando no recordar el placer que le había hecho sentir en aquel mismo lugar la noche anterior.

Tragó saliva.

—Después de desayunar, me gustaría hablar del diseño de la cocina contigo —dijo Edward sentándose en una silla, decidido a sacarla de su caparazón de nuevo.

—Se me ocurre que sería mejor que yo diseñara la cocina y luego tú decidieras lo que te gusta y lo que no —le sugirió con calma—. Así, podrás trabajar después del desayuno.

—No, prefiero que lo veamos juntos —insistió Edward.

Isabella se encogió de hombros como si no le importara y dejó cinco kilos de salchichas de carne de cerdo sobre la encimera.

—Si insistes.

—Insisto —repuso Edward—. ¿Para cuántas personas vas a cocinar? —añadió sorprendido.

—Para doce —contestó Isabella.

—Isabella… —le dijo Edward acariciándole la mano—. Estamos tú y yo solos. Es sábado.

Isabella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Hoy tenía el día libre? ¡No tendría que haber venido a trabajar! —murmuró volviendo a dejar las salchichas en el frigorífico.

—Por eso me ha sorprendido tanto verte aquí, pero aprovechando que has venido creo que estaría bien que eligiéramos los muebles de la cocina juntos.

Isabella suspiró irritada, pero decidió quedarse y hacerlo para demostrarle que todos sus encantos no le iban a llevar a ninguna parte con ella.

—Muy bien, pero voy a ir a ver a mi abuelo después de comer.

—Para entonces, ya habremos terminado. Por supuesto, te pagaré las horas extras.

—Estupendo —contestó Isabella—. Había preparado macedonia para desayunar…

—¿Té o café? —le preguntó Edward con demasiada amabilidad.

—Té —contestó Isabella.

A continuación, puso la mesa de manera que cada uno estuviera en un extremo. Edward sonrió.

—Te ha quedado muy elegante, pero me pregunto si no será que tienes miedo de que me abalance sobre ti para probar la mesa de día.

—¡No digas tonterías! —contestó Isabella decidida a tirarle la taza a la cabeza si lo intentaba.

—En ese caso… me gusta más así —dijo Edward sentándose a su lado—. Así, podremos hablar sin necesidad del teléfono.

Isabella intentó mirarlo con desprecio y se zambulló en su cuenco de fresas, frambuesas, arándanos y grosellas.

—Anoche… —dijo Edward.

—Lo de anoche fue un error y no quiero hablar de ello —lo interrumpió Isabella.

Edward se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta e Isabella sonrió encantada.

—¿Error?

—Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—Fue explosivo, jamás me había sucedido nada así… fue el paraíso…

—Pues ya estamos de vuelta en la tierra —concluyó Isabella de manera cortante.

Era obvio que le debía de decir eso a todas las mujeres. Eso era lo que hacían los hombres y aquél la había encandilado años atrás y todo había sido mentira.

—Creía que nos íbamos a dejar llevar —insistió Edward—. Creía que íbamos a tener una aventura.

Edward se dio cuenta de que Isabella había caído en sus brazos pocos minutos después del rechazo de Mike. Se quedó helado. Lo había hecho por despecho. ¡Menudo idiota por creer que entre ellos iba a haber algo!

—Pues te has equivocado. Fue un error. Estaba sobreexcitada por la situación y…

—Pues yo recuerdo que justo después estabas en plenas facultades y muy segura de continuar con una relación puramente sexual entre nosotros.

Edward estaba enfadado. ¿Lo había utilizado única y exclusivamente como a un semental? ¿Se había ido con él para demostrarse a sí misma que alguien la deseaba? Desde luego, aquella mujer era fría y calculadora.

Se había equivocado. La gente no cambiaba.

—Eso fue antes de salir al jardín donde estaban Tanya y Mike. Entonces, me di cuenta de que no debería haber dejado que te acercaras a mí. Supongo que es mucho pedirte que estés arrepentido.

—¿Arrepentido? —gritó Edward—. ¿Por qué?

—Si no lo sabes, yo no te lo voy a decir —contestó Isabella enfadada.

—Y si tú sigues controlando tus deseos eróticos, vas a explotar de nuevo de manera espectacular.

—Te aseguro que, cuando eso suceda, no va a ser contigo.

—Yo no diría tanto.

Isabella se estremeció.

—Voy a preparar unas rosquillas —anunció poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la encimera.

Sintió que tenía a Edward detrás y se puso tan nerviosa que se le rompió el primer huevo.

—Déjame a mí —le dijo él amablemente rodeándola con sus brazos.

—¡No hagas eso!

—Sólo te voy a ayudar con los huevos —dijo Edward partiéndolos y alejándose de ella.

Isabella se sintió horriblemente sola. Pero fue peor cuando Edward se fue a ducharse e intentó convencerse de que estaba aliviada cuando, en realidad, se sentía vacía.

Cuando Edward volvió a la cocina, encontró a Isabella sentada a la mesa preparando los menús de la semana.

Isabella intentó no mirarlo cuando Edward le entregó uno de los libros de mobiliario de cocina. Mientras hablaban sobre lo que les gustaba y lo que no, Isabella se dio cuenta de que Edward acariciaba la superficie de la mesa de manera sensual y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gemir.

No podía olvidar cómo la había tocado y cómo la había hecho gozar, pero logró controlarse hasta que llegó la hora de comer y luego se fue.

Edward calculó cuánto tiempo iba a pasar Isabella en el hospital con su abuelo. Tras ducharse y afeitarse, se dirigió a su casa, más enfadado que nunca.

Aquel día había sido una pérdida de tiempo. No había hecho nada… excepto recordar una y otra vez lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

No le gustaba que Isabella monopolizara sus pensamientos, así que había decidido romper su caparazón de la única manera que podía hacerlo: mediante el sexo.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se encontró con que estaba tomando el sol y estaba magnífica con la parte de arriba de un biquini blanco.

—¿Qué tal tu abuelo? —le preguntó educadamente.

—Bueno, le están haciendo pruebas, pero sigue sin hablar bien. No para de intentar decirme algo que le preocupa y… como no puede… —contestó con la voz quebrada—… se pone a llorar.

—Debe de ser duro para ti verlo así.

—Terrible —admitió Isabella.

Edward estaba dentro de su casa antes de que le diera tiempo de decir nada más.

—Te he traído los libros de diseño para que los mires —le dijo sin añadir que también se había llevado el cepillo de dientes en el bolsillo.

Isabella parecía sorprendida y asustada, pero Edward se dio cuenta de que se le habían endurecido los pezones.

Gimió.

Isabella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. En aquella ocasión, no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—Gracias.

Isabella estaba intentando encontrar una forma de deshacerse de él, pero Edward estaba en mitad del vestíbulo y sabía que era demasiado orgullosa como para huir.

—He pensado que, a lo mejor, te apetecía volver a mirarlos para asegurarte de que lo que hemos escogido esta mañana es lo que te gusta —le explicó intentando mirarla a los ojos.

Sin embargo, no debió de conseguirlo, la mirada se le debió de deslizar más abajo, porque Isabella tragó saliva y se mojó los labios.

—Muy bien —contestó cerrando la puerta lentamente.

—A ver si ha cambiado algo desde la última vez que estuve aquí —comentó Edward avanzando hacia la cocina en un desesperado intento por no fijarse en sus pezones, cada vez más duros y erectos—. Desde luego, está mucho más recogido y limpio.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que Edward se había percatado de lo que le estaba sucediendo y decidió que debía ponerse algo encima del biquini.

En aquel momento, lo odió más que nunca por dejarla tan expuesta ante su propio deseo.

—¡Vete cuando quieras! —exclamó subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad hacia su dormitorio.

Cuando oyó pasos detrás y lo vio entrar en su habitación, se quedó helada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Tú qué crees?

Al comprender sus intenciones, Isabella dio un paso atrás presa del pánico, olvidando las irregularidades del suelo de madera.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había caído de espaldas en la cama y tenía a Edward encima.

—No me puedo resistir ante esta invitación —murmuró agarrándola de los brazos.

—¡Esto no es una invitación! —gritó Isabella revolviéndose furiosa—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Te odio!

—Me deseas —la contradijo Edward besándola.

Al hacerlo, el clip del biquini se abrió, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, deseosos de ser acariciados.

—¡No te deseo! —intentó negar Isabella abriendo la boca, sin embargo, para besarlo.

—Tu cuerpo sí —insistió Edward lamiéndole un pezón.

—¡Pero mi cabeza no! —gritó desesperada.

—¿Y qué? Es sólo sexo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que lo único que tengo que hacer es echarme hacia atrás y disfrutar?

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eres un canalla como Mike, porque te gusta engañar a las mujeres y yo no estoy dispuesta a formar parte de tus juegos.

—¿Se puede saber cuándo te he engañado yo?

—¡Durante toda la vida! —le espetó Isabella estremeciéndose al sentir sus manos en las caderas—. Me engañaste con otra cuando éramos adolescentes y ahora lo has vuelto a hacer. ¿Qué te parecería que llamara a Tanya por teléfono y le contara lo que quieres hacer?

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Vamos a dejar las cosas claras. Jamás salí con dos chicas a la vez estando en el colegio.

—¡No fue eso lo que me dijeron a mí!

—Isabella —suspiró Edward irritado—. Eso fue un cotilleo malintencionado. En aquella época, aquellas chicas se dejaron llevar por las hormonas. No tienes pruebas de nada, sólo sus palabras.

Isabella recordó que todas las chicas lo deseaban y se preguntó si de verdad habría sido capaz de rechazarlas.

—Montones de chicas decían que se habían acostado contigo…

—Me acosté con dos y eso fue bastante antes de empezar a salir contigo. Las demás mintieron para que la gente las considerara de mi pandilla. Te aseguro que no tenía ninguna intención de coleccionar relaciones superficiales e insatisfactorias. Además, te recuerdo que no tenía tiempo, sobre todo después de que mi madre se viera de patitas en la calle.

—Aquella noche saliste y llegaste muy tarde. Eso no lo puedes negar.

—Y no lo niego. Salí del colegio y fui directamente a la fábrica de tu abuelo.

—Ya lo sé, pero el turno terminaba a las once.

—Sí, cuando terminé ése, me hice el siguiente, que duraba hasta el amanecer. Si no me crees, te puedo enseñar los recibos de lo que cobré aquel mes. Así, verías la miseria que me pagaba tu abuelo. Maldita sea, Isabella, ¿cómo puedes creerme capaz de pasarme las noches acostándome con unas y con otras cuando, en realidad, estaba trabajando? Lo único que hacía en aquella época era ir al colegio y trabajar. Necesitaba el dinero. No me importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo, estaba dispuesto a trabajar como un esclavo en aquella fábrica infernal.

Se dio cuenta de que Isabella estaba entendiendo la verdad, se estaba dando cuenta de que lo había juzgado mal.

—¿A eso te referías cuando les dijiste a tus amigos que estabas dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para conseguir dinero?

—Desde luego, no tenía en mente casarme por dinero —contestó Edward con frialdad.

Isabella se dijo que estaba mintiendo.

—¿Y nadie del colegio sabía que estabas trabajando más turnos de lo normal? ¿Por eso creían que salías cada noche con una mujer?

—No me siento orgulloso de que la gente dijera eso de mí porque mi madre siempre me enseñó a respetar a las mujeres, pero, ¿me puedes explicar por qué crees que te mentiría en esto? ¿Qué iba a ganar?

—¡Eso no quita para que hayas tratado a Tanya de una forma espantosa! —gritó Isabella.

—Me he perdido.

—No finjas conmigo. La voy a llamar ahora mismo para que sepa lo que quieres hacer.

—Me parece bien —contestó Edward pasándole el teléfono que había en la mesilla—. No te sorprendas si se muestra encantada.

—¿Cómo?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Sabe que hay una atracción entre nosotros a pesar de que no nos caemos bien. Tanya es una mujer muy sensible y me tiene mucho afecto…

—Debe de estar muy enamorada de ti para acceder a compartirte —recapacitó Isabella palideciendo.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Compartirme? ¿De qué demonios hablas?

Entonces, comprendió lo que Isabella había creído y sonrió.

—¡Cómo tienes el valor de sonreír!

—Isabella, no te has enterado de nada. Tanya nunca ha estado ni en mi cama ni en mi corazón y, nada más llegar aquí, se enamoró perdidamente de Sam.

Isabella frunció el ceño y le apartó la mano cuando intentó acariciarle un pecho. No, aquello no estaba bien.

—Mentira, te oí decirle que la adorabas.

—Así es, pero eso no quiere decir que seamos pareja.

—Te llama siempre «cariño».

—A mí y a todo el mundo. Es su forma de hablar, pero te aseguro que está enamorada de Sam. Llámala y pregúntaselo.

—Dame el número —dijo Isabella decidida a saber la verdad.

Edward marcó e Isabella se encontró hablando con Tanya.

—Quería aclarar una cosa —le dijo mientras Edward le besaba el cuello.

—Dispara.

—Es sobre Sam.

—El maravilloso Sam… -dijo Tanya soñadora.

—Quería saber si él y tú… bueno…

—Sí, Isabella, estoy completamente coladita por él. ¿Tanto se me nota?

—No, no.

Isabella tragó saliva al comprender su error. Por lo visto, todas las razones que tenía para tener una mala imagen de Edward se estaban desvaneciendo… excepto que les había robado el dinero a los trabajadores de la fábrica.

En eso, no había duda. Su abuelo tenía pruebas.

—¿Así que entre Edward y tú no hay nada?

—Por supuesto que no —se rió Tanya—. Cariño, es todo para ti. Adoro a Edward y él me adora a mí, pero yo estoy completamente enamorada de Sam. ¿No te parece que es un hombre bueno, guapo, interesante, divertido…?

—Hasta luego, Tanya —la interrumpió Edward colgando el teléfono—. ¿Satisfecha? Si no lo estás, lo vas a estar en breve.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior y se sonrojó.

—Lo siento.

—Quiero más.

—¿Qué más te puedo decir? Todo parecía indicar que erais pareja.

—Te has vuelto a equivocar, de nuevo, has creído que sería lo suficientemente canalla como para engañarte con otra mujer —la acusó Edward enfadado.

—Sí —admitió Isabella—. Lo único que te puedo decir es que estoy muy avergonzada.

—Y lo vas a pagar.

Edward dio gracias al cielo por que Isabella fuera una mujer con experiencia sexual porque, por fin, iba a poder dar rienda suelta a su deseo. Sexo sin ataduras. Sexo del bueno.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó temerosa.

Edward se fijó en sus pechos y sintió que la entrepierna le explotaba, pero quería que aquel encuentro fuera lento.

—Me vas a dar placer durante toda la noche hasta que no te puedas mover —le dijo lamiéndole un pezón.

* * *

><p>Repito, cuando las historias sean terminadas las podrán descargar, informes en mi facebook (en mi perfil está el link para acceder al mismo)<p>

Besos: K. O'Shea :)


	9. Capítulo 8

_Regresamos con esta.  
><em>_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación de Sara Word y se llama "Venganza de Pasión".**_

* * *

><p><strong>Venganza de pasión<strong>

**Sara Word**

**Sed de Venganza**

_**Capítulo 8**_

Isabella sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de vida.

Los dedos de Edward estaban por todas partes, haciéndola gemir. La besó con pasión e Isabella creyó que no iba a poder aguantar hasta que llegara la plena satisfacción.

Estaba decidida a obtenerla aquella vez, así que, mientras se besaban, deslizó la mano hasta la bragueta de sus pantalones.

—No —le dijo Edward agarrándosela.

—Quiero…

—Da igual lo que tú quieras. Aquí lo que importa es lo que yo quiera —le dijo Edward colocándose bajo ella—. Hazme el amor —le ordenó.

Isabella se enfureció ante el reto, pero estaba decidida a que aquel hombre le diera el placer que tanto ansiaba, así que tomó una decisión.

Abrió un cajón del armario y sacó dos pares de medias. Con la película que había visto y un poco de imaginación, lo conseguiría.

—Dame una mano —le ordenó.

Edward no se lo podía creer. Tragó saliva. Aquella mujer era una caja de sorpresas. Le dio la mano, que Isabella tomó y ató al cabecero de la cama con una media.

—La otra.

Edward obedeció y ella procedió a hacer lo mismo que con la otra. Edward sintió que se le secaba la boca. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las sensaciones.

—¡Bésame! —le dijo.

—Espera —sonrió Isabella.

A continuación, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le desabrochó la camisa. Mientras le acariciaba el torso, Edward tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no ponerse a gemir.

Tenía sus pechos ante los ojos, pero no podía tocarlos. Entonces, decidió llegar hasta ellos con la lengua.

No llegaba, pero Isabella se echó hacia delante un poco para permitirle lamerle los pezones. Primero uno y luego el otro.

Edward la deseaba más que nunca.

Isabella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. A continuación, le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines a una velocidad frenética.

Al ver que tenía los pies libres. Edward le acarició un pecho haciéndola gemir.

—Suéltame —le dijo.

—No. Querías esto, ¿verdad?

Edward la observó mientras se quitaba los vaqueros. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y decirse una y otra vez que no debía eyacular.

Isabella no lo tocó. La espera y el silencio lo estaban volviendo loco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Entonces, lo sintió, sintió el pelo de Isabella sobre su erección, sus dedos en la pelvis, la humedad de su boca sobre un pezón.

—¡Isabella! —exclamó abriendo los ojos—. No aguanto más. Suéltame.

Edward sintió que el corazón le latía descontrolado al comprobar que Isabella se deslizaba hacia su erección de nuevo.

Pero se paró de repente y… ¡se quitó la parte de abajo del biquini! Sus movimientos eran bruscos e impacientes, como si tampoco pudiera más.

Isabella se sentó sobre él y Edward echó las caderas hacia delante, desesperado por entrar en contacto con su entrepierna.

Isabella se introdujo su erección con un estremecimiento y Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llegar al clímax porque lo estaba besando y la dulzura de su boca lo estaba matando.

—Oh, Isabella! ¡Isabella! —exclamó besándola con ardor.

—¡Me deseas!

Edward contestó introduciéndose todavía más en su cuerpo e Isabella volvió a estremecerse. Edward comenzó a moverse más rápidamente e Isabella lo imitó. Edward no podía más, pero, cuando la vio disfrutar de manera indescriptible, decidió que debía aguantar.

Darle placer le reportaba una satisfacción que no comprendía.

A Isabella le costaba respirar. La tormenta que se había desencadenado en el interior de su cuerpo lo controlaba todo.

Edward estaba suplicándole en italiano, lo que la derritió e hizo que lo besara con fruición. A continuación, volvió a echarse hacia atrás y lo miró a los ojos.

Con un rápido movimiento, le soltó las muñecas y Edward se abalanzó sobre ella y la poseyó con intensidad.

Isabella cerró los ojos y gritó que quería más y más. Edward se movía con rapidez y fuerza dentro de su cuerpo e Isabella se dijo que quería seguir sintiendo a aquel hombre toda la vida.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que lo sentía en dos lugares. Sí, también lo sentía en su corazón.

La amargura se apoderó de ella brevemente, pues le hubiera gustado haber podido ser libre para querer a su amante, pero sabía que aquello no podía ser.

Entonces, Edward le tomó las piernas y se las puso alrededor de su espalda e Isabella se abandonó al placer hasta que sintió una escalada de increíbles espasmos.

Mientras sentía los besos cada vez más lentos y calmados de Edward, Isabella se fue tranquilizando y volviendo a la normalidad.

Sonrió.

—¡Isabella! —suspiró Edward.

Temblando ante lo que sentía, Isabella se dijo una y otra vez que sólo había sido sexo. Nada más. No había que confundir el sexo con el amor, no debía dejar que su estúpido y romántico cerebro se confundiera.

Sin embargo, estar entre sus brazos, escuchando el latir de su corazón, la hacía desear que hubiera amor entre ellos.

—Creo que me voy a duchar —anunció queriendo escapar de sus sueños.

—Y yo creo que me voy a ir contigo porque, así, ahorramos agua —contestó Edward besándola.

Al ver que la propuesta le había encantado, Edward no pudo evitar sentir ternura, algo que jamás le había sucedido en aquellas circunstancias.

No quería sentirla, pero se encontró besándola con la adoración de un novio. No, no debía seguir pensando en aquello. No había sido más que sexo. Había conseguido lo que quería, había conseguido que Isabella se rindiera por completo.

Sólo le quedaba limpiar su apellido, hacer comprender a todo el mundo que no era un ladrón.

¡Maldición! ¡Se le había olvidado hacerla confesar durante el rapto de pasión! La próxima vez. Sonrió al pensar que iba a haber una próxima vez. El problema era que se olvidaba del mundo cuando estaba con ella.

Edward tomó a Isabella en brazos y la condujo al baño. Una vez allí, la dejó en el suelo y se quedó mirándola.

—Eres preciosa —le dijo sinceramente.

A Isabella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—¡Isabella! —exclamó Edward sin comprender qué había hecho.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró girándose y dirigiéndose a la ducha.

Edward no pudo evitar fijarse en su maravilloso trasero.

—Por fin he comprendido que no soy tan fea —sonrió ella volviendo la cabeza.

Edward sintió un inmenso dolor por ella y por lo que le había tocado vivir. Mientras oía el agua correr, se dijo que no debía sentir nada por ella, que lo único que tenía que haber entre ellos era sexo.

Se metió en la ducha y le enjabonó el cuerpo, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba más tensa que momentos antes.

—Ya estás —le dijo—. Sécate. Ahora voy yo.

Al salir de la ducha y volver al dormitorio, se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

—¡Dios mío! -exclamó.

No habían tomado precauciones. Isabella podía haber quedado embarazada.

Edward se quedó de piedra. No porque la idea lo horrorizara sino porque lo llenaba de alegría que aquella mujer pudiera llevar a su hijo en las entrañas.

Tenía tantas ganas de ser padre que estaba dispuesto a tener un hijo incluso con ella. Para su sorpresa, se encontró sonriendo al imaginársela con un bebé en brazos diciéndole: «Edward, mira, es nuestro hijo!»

Estaba haciendo castillos en el aire porque lo más probable era que Isabella estuviera tomando la píldora, ya que hasta el día anterior estaba con Mike.

Mientras se vestía, se dijo que no debía olvidar que Isabella lo despreciaba a pesar de que le gustaba acostarse con él.

Por eso, única y exclusivamente, estaban juntos.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era pasárselo bien y hacer que Isabella lo respetara para conseguir que le pidiera perdón por haberlo acusado de ladrón. Una vez conseguido aquello, la abandonaría.

Cualquier intento de que entre ellos hubiera algo más, cualquier intento de encontrar algo de amor en el corazón de aquella mujer sería un desastre.

—Tengo hambre —anunció ella mirándolo tímidamente—. ¿Preparamos algo?

Edward asintió muy serio.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Te apetece risotto de marisco?

—Me parece una idea maravillosa.

Una vez en la cocina, Edward volvió a experimentar el bienestar que le producía cocinar con ella. Isabella limpió el marisco y lo cocinó con hierbas aromáticas y cebolla.

Mientras lo hacía, canturreaba feliz.

Mientras tanto. Edward abrió una botella de vino y le ofreció una copa.

—Por el placer —brindó.

—Por el placer —contestó Isabella con una expresión indescifrable en los ojos.

—Me has sorprendido mucho —confesó Edward besándola.

Para su sorpresa, Isabella se sonrojó.

—Lo había visto en una película —confesó.

—¿En una película? —preguntó Edward perplejo.

—Sí, en una película que vi anoche. No podía… dormir —le explicó.

Edward frunció el ceño. Tras un largo silencio, la agarró de la barbilla e intentó que lo mirara a los ojos, pero Isabella no quería.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no habías hecho nada parecido a esto antes?

—No había… estado con un hombre nunca y menos lo había atado —contestó Isabella—. Eres el primer hombre con el que me acuesto —confesó—. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

Edward no se lo podía creer, pero sabía que era verdad y aquella confesión lo cambiaba todo.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —le preguntó con frialdad.

—Porque te deseaba —contestó Isabella sonrojándose.

—¿Y lo de las medias? —quiso saber Edward confundido.

—Porque quería… quería hacerlo bien, que te acordaras de mí porque… como tú te has acostado con tantas mujeres…

Edward se quedó de piedra. Así que era virgen. Así que no estaba tomando la píldora. Así que, después de todo, podía estar embarazada.

De ser así, se tendrían que casar. Edward no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ningún hijo suyo creciera siendo un bastardo, pero lo cierto era que sería un hijo del deseo y de nada más.

Se descubrió maldiciendo a Isabella por ello, por haberlo engañado, por ser tan inocente que no se había dado cuenta de hasta dónde lo estaba empujando hasta que había sido demasiado tarde.

La furia se apoderó de él. No había nada que Edward deseara más en la vida que amar y sentirse amado y tener hijos con la mujer a la que quisiera.

Y ahora podía tener que enfrentarse a una de las peores situaciones que se podía imaginar: tener que hacer frente a un matrimonio sin amor.

Sin embargo, de repente, cuando la miró y la encontró salteando el arroz, se dio cuenta de que sentía algo por ella y no pudo evitar tomarla entre sus brazos para consolarla.

—¡Oh, Edward! —murmuró Isabella apoyándose en él—. Debes de pensar que soy como Jezabel. Te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo…

Edward no pudo evitar besarla.

—¡Oh, sí, claro que vas a volver a hacerlo! —murmuró.

Verla sonreír lo hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

A pesar de todo, le tenía afecto a aquella mujer. Isabella era más inocente de lo que él creía y no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo con el episodio de las medias.

Quizás lo despreciaba porque realmente creía que la había engañado en el pasado. Los rumores del colegio y su prácticamente inexistente autoestima la habían hecho creer que era imposible que estuviera interesado en ella.

La consecuencia había sido que había aceptado lo que le habían dicho, que estaba con ella por su dinero.

Tras años aguantando que la gente se burlara de ella, aquello debía de haber sido espantoso y, por eso, lo odiaba y había hecho lo que había hecho con el dinero de los trabajadores de la fábrica.

Tal vez. Isabella no fuera perfecta, pero nadie lo era. Tenerla entre sus brazos le provocaba sentimientos propios de un adolescente. Entonces, pensó que, si estaba embarazada, quizás, pudiera aprender a quererla.

Por lo menos por el bien de su hijo.

Su vendetta debía terminar.

Volvió a besarla y sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón al comprender que, al casarse con ella, podría sufrir mucho, pero no tenía opción.

No podía correr el riesgo de que, si daba a luz a su hijo, el diablo de su abuelo y ella se encargaran de criarlo. De ser así, quizás no le dejaran verlo y no podría soportarlo.

Decidió que tenía que construir una buena relación con Isabella y, si resultaba que no estaba embarazada, cada uno podría seguir su vida por su lado.

* * *

><p>Vayan a mi perfil de facebook, se están llevando acabo las votaciones para la nueva historia.<br>Repito, cuando las historias sean terminadas las podrán descargar, informes en mi facebook (en mi perfil está el link para acceder al mismo)

Besos: K. O'Shea :)


	10. Capítulo 9

_Regresamos con esta.  
><em>_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación de Sara Word y se llama "Venganza de Pasión".**_

* * *

><p><strong>Venganza de pasión<strong>

**Sara Word**

**Sed de Venganza**

**_Capítulo 9_**

Aquella noche, Edward se comportó con ella con ternura e Isabella lo disfrutó sobremanera. Tras cenar, vieron una película en la televisión por si, según Edward, hubiera algo interesante que aprender, y, abrazada a él, Isabella fue disfrutando de las horas a medida que iban pasando.

Una vez en la cama, hicieron el amor de una forma lenta y cariñosa y a Isabella le pareció la experiencia más dulce y sensacional de su vida.

Sólo hubo una cosa que la intranquilizó y fue que Edward se pusiera un preservativo en aquella ocasión. No se le había ocurrido antes y la idea de que se podía haber quedado embarazada la confundió.

Se había comportado como una estúpida, pero no volvería a ocurrir.

Sin embargo… un bebé…

Lejos de horrorizarla, la idea hizo que el corazón comenzara a latirle aceleradamente al pensar que podía estar embarazada de Edward.

Se dijo que era prácticamente imposible y decidió que tenía que disfrutar de lo que tenía en aquellos momentos.

.

Al día siguiente, fueron a Stanford House por el camino que tantas veces habían recorrido juntos para ir al colegio.

Era como si los años no hubieran pasado. Hablaban sin parar, con confianza y naturalidad, y a Isabella le pareció que volvía a ser la chica más fea del colegio y Edward el chico más popular.

En aquel entonces, era una rica heredera, pero ahora sólo podía ofrecerle su cuerpo. Reflexionó con tristeza que eso era lo único que él quería. No quería su cerebro ni su corazón, sólo su envoltorio físico.

No debía olvidarlo.

Aquella relación no iba a ninguna parte, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era controlar sus sentimientos para no sufrir.

—Hola a los dos —los saludó Tanya el lunes por la mañana entrando en la cocina seguida por Sam—. ¿Habéis tenido un buen fin de semana?

Isabella se sonrojó mientras sacaba el bizcocho de canela del horno.

—Excelente —contestó Edward—. ¿Y vosotros?

—También —repuso Tanya con una gran sonrisa—. Cuídalo bien, vale su peso en oro —le dijo a Isabella abrazándola.

Isabella esbozó una sonrisa y deseó que aquello fuera verdad porque el fin de semana que había pasado con Edward había sido maravilloso, porque estaban cómodos en silencio y se reían mucho juntos, porque aquel hombre podía ser profundamente romántico y tierno o apasionado y sensual.

A pesar de que Isabella sabía que su corazón no estaba disponible, se había enamorado por completo de él.

Tenía que controlarse. Edward no era más que una diversión. Había llegado el momento de protegerse para no sufrir.

Poco a poco, la cocina fue llenándose y, mientras desayunaban, los miembros del equipo fueron contándose lo que habían hecho durante el fin de semana.

—Huele de maravilla —le dijo Edward acercándose a ella.

—Ya está casi listo —contestó Isabella apartándose.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Claro que no, simplemente que estoy concentrada en las tortillas.

Mientras las servía, Sam la abrazó con efusividad.

—¡Cásate conmigo o, por lo menos, deja que te encadene a la mesa de mi cocina y prométeme que vas a cocinar para mí durante toda la eternidad!

—¡Te vas a tener que conformar con lo que te prepare durante la semana! —exclamó Edward.

—¡Qué poco sentido del humor, cariño! —se rió Tanya.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar porque ya sabéis que mañana llegan los de la agencia de publicidad Lucas and Duke.

—¿Para cuántas personas tengo que cocinar? —quiso saber Isabella.

—Veinte para comer y para cenar durante los próximos tres días —le informó Edward de manera brutal—. Voy a contratar a dos pinches de cocina para que te ayuden. Los demás te ayudaremos a poner la mesa y a servir. Será interesante ver si ellos también lo hacen. Quiero que todos escuchéis, observéis y participéis.

Dicho aquello, salió de la cocina sin haber probado su desayuno. Cuando volvió, los demás ya habían desayunado y se habían ido.

—Los menús —dijo con frialdad.

Isabella sintió que le daba un vuelco el estómago.

—Los menús —contestó, sin embargo, dejando los libros de recetas sobre la mesa.

—¿A qué demonios estás jugando, Isabella?

—Los menús —murmuró ella.

—Ayer, nos comportamos de manera perfectamente civilizada y hoy apareces fría como el hielo.

—Eso es porque estamos trabajando.

—Yo creo que es algo más.

—Está bien. Si tanto te interesa, lo que ocurre es que no quiero que me malinterpretes.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Me gusta acostarme contigo —le dijo francamente—. Sin embargo, creo que ha sido un error pasar el fin de semana juntos.

—¿No te lo has pasado bien?

—Yo no he dicho eso. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que no debemos olvidar que nuestra relación no es normal.

—Muy moderno por tu parte. No me había dado cuenta de que tú sólo querías cama.

A Edward le entraron ganas de zarandearla, pero decidió que lo que tenía que hacer era hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Iba a ser una batalla entre Isabella y su frío corazón y él y su decisión de que aquella mujer lo deseara de todas las maneras posibles.

—¿Entonces?

Edward le acarició la mejilla haciendo que se estremeciera, se acercó a ella y la besó.

—Sexo, sólo sexo —murmuró Edward mirándola a los ojos.

—Muy bien —dijo Isabella con un hilo de voz.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra con los menús —anunció Edward apartándose de ella sin saber si había ganado o perdido la batalla, pero decidido a seguir luchando.

—He decidido alquilar mi casa estos seis meses porque, cuando termine mi contrato contigo, ese dinero me vendrá muy bien —le dijo mientras se sentaban a la mesa.

Edward apretó los dientes. Así que estaba decidida a irse transcurrido aquel tiempo. Aquello fue como si le hubiera clavado una daga en el corazón.

—Buena idea —contestó, sin embargo.

Isabella bajó la mirada. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Había creído que Edward se iba a poner de rodillas ante ella y le iba a declarar su amor? Era increíble lo estúpida que podía llegar a ser.

Una vez decididos los menús, Edward se fue e Isabella, ayudada por Seth y Sam, realizó la mudanza de sus cosas desde su casa a Stanford House.

Aquella noche, después de cenar, Isabella salió al jardín con una taza de café para intentar olvidarse de Edward, pero él la siguió, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la besó en el cuello.

—Ven conmigo, te quiero enseñar una cosa —le dijo al oído.

Isabella dejó que la agarrara de la mano y lo siguió escaleras arriba hacia la zona donde habían estado los cuartos del servicio antiguamente y donde ella jamás había entrado.

—Te necesito —le dijo Edward una vez allí.

Isabella sintió que se derretía. Cuánto lo quería. Ojala pudieran ser felices juntos, vivir allí y tener hijos…

Se mordió el labio inferior y se dijo que debía dejar de soñar con aquellas estupideces.

—Esta es mi suite —le dijo Edward abriendo la puerta.

Isabella se quedó maravillada ante los altos techos y la impresionante vista que había de los jardines desde allí.

Tras dudar un momento, Edward la tomó en brazos y la condujo a su dormitorio.

—No…

—Sí —dijo Edward besándola.

A continuación, la dejó sobre la cama con dosel y corrió las cortinas creando un pequeño mundo en el que sólo existían ellos dos.

Entonces, procedió a hacerle el amor de manera tan exquisita que en la oscuridad, cuando él ya estaba dormido, Isabella lloró en silencio conmovida por su ternura.

Ojala no fuera tan tierno con ella, ojala la hubiera tomado de manera salvaje. Así, lo único que había conseguido era que ahora lo quisiera todavía más.

Cuando se cansara de ella, iba a ser un infierno, así que, tal vez, debiera intentar que eso jamás ocurriera.

—Parecen contentos —comentó Edward señalando a Ben Lucas y Tom Duke con la copa de champán.

Los creativos de publicidad estaban dándose un baño en la piscina en la última noche que iban a pasar en Stanford House.

—No es para menos —contestó Isabella—. Os habéis esforzado todos un montón durante estos días para resolverles los problemas que tenían y que así pudieran darle un empujón a su empresa.

Lo cierto era que todos, incluida ella, habían trabajado a destajo y habían caído rendidos en la cama por las noches.

Sin embargo, Edward había insistido en hacer el amor todas y cada una de las veladas e Isabella había intentado ser imaginativa.

De hecho, recordar todas las cosas que habían experimentado juntos, la hacía ruborizarse.

—Lo cierto es que me has sorprendido gratamente. Tienes unas dotes de comunicación impresionantes y unos principios de compañerismo maravillosos. Eres el jefe, pero tratas a tus empleados de igual a igual y enseñas a los directivos de otras empresas a hacer lo mismo para que todo fluya de manera natural.

—Recuerdo que no hace mucho tiempo me tenías por lo peor del mundo y ahora, de repente, soy Mary Poppins.

—Entonces, era joven y fácil de herir y, además, me trataste mal.

—Ahora sabes que no fue así —la corrigió Edward—. ¿Así que ya no soy el demonio personificado?

No, no era el demonio, pero, en cualquier caso, tampoco se podía fiar de él. Aquello la entristeció. ¿Cómo podía amarlo sin confianza?

—Lo único que te estaba diciendo es que se te da muy bien hacer tu trabajo.

—Gracias —contestó Edward decepcionado.

En aquel momento, dos de los miembros de la agencia de publicidad se acercaron a hablar con él e Isabella suspiró aliviada.

Inquieta ante la posibilidad de que lo hubiera juzgado mal desde el principio, se puso en pie y fue a servirse otra copa de champán.

Edward apareció a su lado.

—Ahora vamos a tener más tiempo para nosotros —le dijo.

—En la cama —murmuró Isabella con resentimiento al recordar que aquello era lo único que él quería.

—En la cama y fuera de ella. Me gusta estar contigo, Isabella. Me gusta hablar contigo y pasear contigo. Me gusta ir a la compra contigo y hacer los menús para la semana. Me gusta todo, siempre y cuando sea contigo.

A Isabella le brillaron los ojos de una manera especial. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Edward le iba a decir algo así, pero se advirtió a sí misma que no debía dejarse llevar, que no debía dejar que sus sentimientos afloraran, porque podía sufrir.

—Gracias —le dijo intentando no emocionarse—. Por tu experiencia en tantos campos —brindó.

Edward levantó una ceja.

—Ahora que lo pienso, nunca lo hemos hecho en el campo.

Aquello hizo reír a Isabella.

—¿La pradera que hay enfrente del pabellón de verano no cuenta?

—No, tiene que ser en el campo.

—Muy bien.

—Esta noche.

Isabella sonrió y comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas que podía hacer con una brizna de hierba.

.

Tres semanas después, a la vuelta del teatro, mientras charlaban y tomaban una copa todos juntos en Stanford House, Tanya fue a atender el teléfono y volvió muy agitada.

—¡Edward!

—¿Algún problema?

—Sí, han llamado de Barncoat's. Por lo visto, sus acciones están bajando en picado y te necesitan cuanto antes.

—¡Muy bien… Y yo que quería tomarme un descanso! Isabella, ven conmigo y ayúdame a hacer la maleta —contestó Edward con resignación.

Isabella lo miró horrorizada.

—¿La maleta? ¿Te tienes que ir muy lejos?

—Sí, a Nueva York.

¡Nueva York! Eso quería decir que iba a estar fuera mucho tiempo. Mientras lo seguía escaleras arriba, hizo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar.

Al llegar a su habitación, Edward la tomó en brazos y la besó.

—Te necesito —murmuró-—. Te voy a echar mucho de menos.

Isabella se encontró con sus dedos en los muslos y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba jadeando.

Cuando Edward se fue poco después despidiéndose con un breve «adiós», se quedó tumbada en la cama preguntándose si era suficiente con ser una mujer sensual siempre dispuesta a acostarse con él.

Ojalá pudiera convencerse de que aquel hombre era bueno de verdad, de que jamás había hecho nada reprochable. Entonces, se atrevería a imaginar un futuro con él porque la verdad era que formaban un buen equipo y no sólo en la cama.

Isabella decidió que debía hablar con su abuelo.

Quería saber lo que había ocurrido exactamente.

* * *

><p>Vayan a mi perfil de facebook, se están llevando acabo las votaciones para la nueva historia.<br>Repito, cuando las historias sean terminadas las podrán descargar, informes en mi facebook (en mi perfil está el link para acceder al mismo)

Besos: K. O'Shea :)


	11. Capítulo 10

_Regresamos con esta.  
><em>_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación de Sara Word y se llama "Venganza de Pasión".**_

* * *

><p><strong>Venganza de pasión<strong>

**Sara Word**

**Sed de Venganza**

**Capítulo 10**

Así, podría juzgar.

Se levantó y se acercó al ventanal. Al mirar hacia abajo, vio en el jardín a Tanya y a Sam, abrazándose y mirándose a los ojos.

Ver tanto amor la hizo estremecerse y sentir envidia.

.

—¡Date prisa! —dijo Edward deseando haber conducido él.

—No hay necesidad de matarse. Si tenemos un accidente, no le servirás a Isabella de nada —contestó Tanya.

Edward estaba muy nervioso, pero sabía que Tanya tenía razón.

—Está muy disgustada, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ya te lo he contado todo por teléfono.

A Edward le dolía el pecho de la ansiedad.

—Vuelve a contármelo.

—Poco después de que te fueras, fue a ver a su abuelo. Volvió llorando porque le había preguntado algo que lo había puesto muy nervioso. Por lo visto, el viejo murmuró algo y le acarició la mano, pero Isabella no pudo entender lo que le decía.

Edward sintió esperanzas. Si Isabella tenía intención de que su abuelo le explicara lo que había ocurrido era que, por fin, se estaba empezando a cuestionar la historia.

—¿Y luego?

—Al día siguiente, la llamaron del hospital para decirle que había sufrido otro derrame cerebral. Cuando llegó, su abuelo le sonrió como si estuviera en paz, la agarró de la mano y se durmió. No volvió a despertarse. Los médicos le dijeron que era inevitable y que no había sufrido.

Pobre Isabella.

—¡El entierro ya habrá empezado! ¡Corre!

—Sí, ¿has hablado con ella?

—Cada vez que la he llamado, estaba llorando. Acelera. Quiero estar con ella.

—Sí, pero vivo.

Edward apenas la oyó, pues estaba pensando en Isabella, desconsolada y triste, destrozada por la pérdida de su abuelo. Quería reconfortarla, protegerla para que no sufriera.

Jamás había sentido aquello por nadie, jamás se había sentido tan inútil por no poder hacer que una persona a la que quería se sintiera bien.

Entonces, se tapó la cara con las manos y se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Isabella.

—Ya hemos llegado.

Edward se tiró del coche en marcha y buscó a Isabella con la mirada. Cuando la vio, en la puerta de la iglesia, corrió hacia ella y la tomó de la mano.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y le apretó la mano con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño, pero más le dolía el corazón.

Durante el entierro, Edward se dio cuenta de que el abuelo de Isabella había muerto antes de que a ella le diera tiempo de aclarar el pasado.

Eso quería decir que, pasara lo que pasara entre ellos en el futuro, siempre tendría dudas sobre él.

Incluso podía irse dentro de seis meses.

Una vez finalizado el entierro, la tomó de los hombros y sintió que debía decirle que la quería y que siempre la había querido, pero decidió que no era el mejor momento.

Quería que Isabella confiara en él y aceptara su amor, pero en aquellos momentos estaba demasiado frágil como para pensar con claridad.

—Gracias por haber venido —le dijo una vez a solas.

—No podía dejarte sola.

—¿Y el trabajo de Nueva York?

—No tiene importancia comparado contigo. En cualquier caso, ya lo tenía casi terminado —contestó Edward acariciándole la cara—. Tienes mal aspecto.

—Me duele mucho la cabeza.

—Vete a la cama y ahora te llevo un vaso de leche caliente.

La ternura de su voz hizo que Isabella estuviera a punto de perder el control. Comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente, pero Edward la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su dormitorio.

Una vez allí, la desnudó con cariño y la metió en la cama.

—Duerme, yo me quedo contigo.

Mientras le acariciaba el pelo, se quedó mirándola mientras ella miraba al vacío. Se había llevado un inmenso disgusto con la muerte de su abuelo, lo que no hacía sino sorprender a Edward pues el hombre nunca se había ocupado mucho de ella.

Por fin, se quedó dormida y Edward aprovechó para ducharse y ponerse el pijama. Cuando volvió, se metió en la cama a su lado y la abrazó.

—Edward…

—Sí, estoy aquí contigo.

Isabella lo besó con desesperación, emocionándolo profundamente.

—Cariño —le dijo Edward acariciándole el pelo—. Mía cara, amore mio, mi alma, mi vida, amada mía… —le dijo en el anonimato de la noche.

Le acarició la tripa y se preguntó si su hijo se estaría formando ya. Esperaba con todo su corazón que así fuera y se prometió en silencio que cuidaría de él y de Isabella.

Recordó cómo había planeado vengarse de ella, pero ahora todo aquello había quedado atrás. Ya no tenía sentido.

Isabella se despertó tarde a la mañana siguiente y Edward seguía tumbado a su lado. Se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlo y se duchó para limpiarse el rastro de las lágrimas de la cara.

Pobre Edward. Había volado desde Nueva York para estar con ella. Debía de estar muy cansado. Recordando lo tierno que se había mostrado con ella, se vistió y bajó a la cocina a desayunar.

Mientras esperaba a que se hiciera el café, fue a recoger el correo y se quedó helada al ver una de las cartas.

—Abuelo.

Se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y sintió que la habitación le daba vueltas. Miró el sobre y comprobó que el matasellos era del mismo día en el que le había rogado a su abuelo que le contara la verdad de lo que había sucedido entre Edward y él.

Isabella abrió el sobre con manos temblorosas y se cubrió la boca con la mano, horrorizada al ver la caligrafía deformada del pobre hombre.

Era una confesión. Su abuelo le pedía perdón. Le decía que sabía que se estaba muriendo y que ya no podía aguantar más sin contarle la verdad.

Isabella releyó las primeras frases varias veces sin comprender muy bien. Entonces, lo entendió todo. La carta se le escurrió de las manos y cayó al suelo.

Su abuelo le había mentido. Por lo visto, Edward realmente la quería. Había sido su propio abuelo el que le había contado que ella había puesto el dinero de los trabajadores de la fábrica en su taquilla haciendo que Edward la odiara.

En aquella carta, su abuelo admitía que había sido él quien había puesto el dinero allí para que su nieta tuviera una mala imagen de él.

—¡Oh, Edward! —murmuró horrorizada.

Por lo visto, Edward había rechazado el intento de soborno de su abuelo, pero, al final, se había tenido que tragar su orgullo y había tenido que aceptar el dinero para llevarse a su madre a Italia.

—¿Cómo me pudiste hacer eso? —le gritó a su abuelo.

Edward había creído que era una mala persona que deliberadamente lo había implicado en un robo. De repente, Isabella dio un respingo horrorizada. Ahora entendía por qué se había mostrado tan hostil con ella cuando se habían vuelto a ver.

Se había comportado como si tuviera un plan. ¿Acaso querría vengarse de ella? ¿Por eso la habría contratado como cocinera? ¿Por eso la habría seducido?

Isabella tragó saliva.

Edward se había mostrado tierno y cariñoso con ella y además ella lo amaba. ¿Cómo podía amarlo cuando sabía que aquel hombre quería vengarse de ella?

Le dolía la cabeza. Necesitaba estar a solas para pensar.

Dejó el desayuno a medio hacer, corrió a su habitación e hizo la maleta a toda velocidad. Antes de irse, le dejó una nota a Edward diciéndole que necesitaba tiempo para estar a solas.

_"Por favor, no me busques. Tengo que pensar en muchas cosas. Respeta mi decisión."_

Temblando, dejó la nota sobre la mesa de la cocina y salió corriendo. Las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. Edward la tenía por una intrigante que lo había avergonzado deliberadamente y había mancillado su apellido y su honor.

Isabella no sabía qué pensar.

Lo único cierto era que lo amaba y que él se había mostrado muy cariñoso con ella. ¿Habría sido todo una farsa?

Al llegar a casa, abrió la puerta y dejó la maleta dentro. A continuación, volvió a cerrar la puerta y estuvo horas paseando por los senderos, avergonzada de lo que su abuelo había hecho, llorando por todos aquellos años en los que había creído que Edward era una mala persona.

Durante las últimas semanas, se había dado cuenta de que Edward era una persona que se preocupaba sinceramente por la gente que lo rodeaba.

Estaba segura de que también le tenía afecto a ella.

Recordó algo que había aprendido de él viéndolo trabajar: uno no podía huir de sus problemas, había que hacerles frente.

Volvió a casa con la decisión de llamarlo para hablar. Debía dejarlo todo claro, el pasado y el presente.

Le iba a decir lo mucho que lo amaba aun a riesgo de que se riera en su cara. Tal vez, Edward le dijera que lo único que había querido era precisamente que se enamorara de él para vengarse de ella abandonándola.

Isabella echó los hombros hacia atrás. De ser así, al menos, sabría a qué atenerse.

En aquel momento, sus pensamientos quedaron bruscamente interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe que la tiró al suelo. Confundida y cegada por un denso humo y sin poder parar de toser, sintió un tremendo dolor en la cara.

Y luego todo comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que Isabella sintió que flotaba en medio de una nube de calor sofocante.

* * *

><p>Vayan a mi perfil de facebook, se están llevando acabo las votaciones para la nueva historia.<br>Repito, cuando las historias sean terminadas las podrán descargar, informes en mi facebook (en mi perfil está el link para acceder al mismo)

Besos: K. O'Shea :)


	12. Capítulo 11, Final

_Regresamos con esta.  
><em>_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación de Sara Word y se llama "Venganza de Pasión".**_

* * *

><p><strong>Venganza de pasión<strong>

**Sara Word**

**Sed de Venganza**

**Capítulo 11**

Alguien estaba hablando. Tenía acento irlandés. Era una mujer. Isabella la escuchó sin fuerzas para abrir los ojos.

—Pobrecilla. Esa espantosa cicatriz ha arruinado su belleza y lo peor es que jamás se le quitará. Cuando se despierte, lo va a pasar muy mal.

Isabella sintió pena por aquella chica de la que estaban hablando y consiguió abrir los ojos. Vio que una enfermera le estaba tomando el pulso. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué…?

—Vaya, te has despertado —dijo la voz irlandesa—. Hola, Isabella. Has tenido un accidente —le explicó—. Alguien te atropelló y el coche se incendió. El conductor huyó y otro te encontró un rato después…

—¡No! —exclamó Isabella con dolor recordando las palabras que la habían despertado.

«Esa espantosa cicatriz ha arruinado su belleza y lo peor es que jamás se le quitará».

Isabella se tocó la cara y comprobó que la tenía vendada. Entonces, comprendió que la enfermera hablaba de ella.

—Un espejo —murmuró.

La enfermera intentó apaciguarla, pero Isabella siguió insistiendo hasta que le llevaron un espejo.

—¿Cómo tengo la cara? —preguntó.

—Ahora mismo, un poco quemada.

Interrogó con impaciencia al médico que había ido a verla porque necesitaba saber la verdad.

Por lo visto, el tiempo tenía la última palabra. El médico le aseguró que podían hacer milagros con la cirugía plástica, pero en sus ojos Isabella vio una inconmensurable piedad.

—¿Quiere que nos pongamos en contacto con algún pariente o amigo?

—No.

De repente, Isabella tuvo miedo. Decidió que, si las quemaduras le habían desfigurado el rostro, no volvería a ver a Edward, ya que se había sentido atraído por ella porque la encontraba guapa.

Obviamente, desfigurada, ya no le gustaría.

Isabella apretó los dientes. Lo último que querría de él sería que se quedara a su lado por compasión.

Hacía meses que no sabía nada de Isabella. Edward entró en el pub, que estaba lleno a pesar de que era la hora de comer de un día laborable de octubre.

Aquello debía de ser una buena señal. Por lo visto, en aquel lugar preparaban buena comida italiana.

—Una Guinness —dijo una vez en la barra—. Y un menú.

—El menú está en la pizarra —sonrió la camarera.

«Por favor, que esté aquí», rezó.

Llevaba meses buscándola. Había vendido su casa y el agente inmobiliario se había negado a darle su dirección actual.

Edward no sabía por qué se había ido. Sólo sabía que se había disgustado mucho por la muerte de su abuelo y, por supuesto, por lo que había leído en la carta.

Pensó en cómo la había encontrado tirada en el suelo y deseó una vez más haber estado a su lado para haberla consolado. El dolor de comprender que su abuelo la había engañado debía de haber sido insoportable.

Para Edward, descubrir que Isabella no había tenido nada que ver con el robo, que ella no le había puesto el dinero en la taquilla, había sido un inmenso alivio.

Al principio, había respetado su deseo de estar sola, pero los días se habían convertido en semanas y se había empezado a preocupar. Entonces, ignorando su petición, había empezado a buscarla.

Edward agarró la cerveza y se dirigió a una mesa. Una vez allí, levantó la mirada hacia la pizarra y comenzó a leer el menú.

Nada especial…

De repente, se quedó helado. Minestrone alla toscaza, spaghetti al sugo, spezzatino.

Emocionado y con lágrimas en los ojos, se aferró a la mesa. Tenía que ser allí. Se acercó a la barra y pidió tarta de castañas. Esperó con los nervios a flor de piel, la probó y lo supo.

Sintiéndose terriblemente débil, salió del pub y se sentó a la sombra de un enorme roble. Observó a la gente que entraba y salía y se quedó allí sentado, temblando y esperando, hasta que se hizo de noche.

Por fin, vio a Isabella salir por la puerta lateral, ataviada con un abrigo que le quedaba grande y con el pelo en la cara.

Edward sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón y corrió hacia ella.

—¡Isabella! —le dijo cuando llegó a su lado.

Isabella ahogó un grito de sorpresa, pero no se volvió hacia él.

—¡Vete! —le gritó casi histérica acelerando el paso.

No quería verlo, eso estaba claro, pero Edward necesitaba saber por qué. Fue tras ella y la agarró de los hombros.

—¡Déjame en paz!

Edward intentó girarla, pero Isabella se revolvió desesperada.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Isabella, tenemos que hablar.

—¡No, vete! —gritó presa del pánico.

Edward volvió a intentar darle la vuelta y aquella vez lo consiguió. Entonces, la abrazó decidido a no dejar que volviera a marcharse. Isabella había bajado la cara y no la podía mirar a los ojos.

—Sólo quería saber si estabas bien. ¿Por qué no volviste?

—Vete —murmuró Isabella—. Se ha terminado y no hay nada más que decir.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—Me da igual.

—Me debes una explicación. Quiero saber qué hice mal.

—Nada. No fuiste tú. Déjame ir.

—¿Adónde?

—A la habitación alquilada en la que vivo.

Edward comprendió que se había ido porque no lo amaba, porque se había hartado de él. La muerte de su abuelo le había dado la excusa perfecta para irse. Tal vez, estuviera con otro hombre…

—Isabella, tienes que decirme por qué te fuiste —le dijo angustiado.

—Para pensar.

—Sí, leí la carta de tu abuelo, pero, ¿por qué no volviste?

Isabella se estremeció.

—¿Por qué? —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos.

Entonces, levantó la cabeza y se apartó el pelo de la cara. Edward ahogó un grito de horror al ver las cicatrices que tenía en un lado del rostro.

Se quedó mirándola sin aliento.

—Ahora sabes por qué. Ahora soy fea, incapaz de despertar deseo en un hombre. Otra vez —le dijo apartándose de él.

Había hecho bien en no volver a su lado. No podía culparlo de haber reaccionado como lo había hecho. No se podía pedir a nadie que actuara con naturalidad al mirar a una persona desfigurada a la cara.

—¡Isabella! —gritó Edward yendo tras ella, agarrándola y dándole la vuelta.

Isabella estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y no tuvo más remedio que agarrarse a él.

—¿Por qué no te vas? Te doy asco. Lo he visto en tus ojos, me has mirado exactamente igual que hace años. Lo sabía…

Isabella se dijo que no era que la quisiera por su dinero sino que la encontraba horriblemente fea. Frunció el ceño. Aquello no tenía sentido. Su abuelo estaba convencido de que Edward la quería de verdad.

—Un momento —dijo Edward—. Lo que me dio asco hace años fue que tuvieras una imagen tan mala de mí. Me dolió, fue como una puñalada en el corazón. Me dijiste que no me querías volver a ver.

—¡Porque creía que me encontrabas horrenda!

—No era así. Tenía muchos planes para nosotros porque te quería —confesó Edward con pasión—. Tú te mostraste fría y cruel conmigo.

—Porque estaba sufriendo —le explicó Isabella conmovida—. Fingí que no me importabas porque se me ocurrió que era la única manera de no sufrir todavía más. Sin embargo, no era verdad, te adoraba —admitió—. Pero no me puedes decir que ahora no soy fea.

—¿Ah, no? Yo veo mucho más allá de tu rostro —le dijo Edward acariciándole la cara—. Isabella, es normal que me haya quedado sorprendido, pero te aseguro que te quiero y…

—Es imposible que me quieras.

—No me digas lo que puedo y no puedo hacer.

—¡No quiero tu compasión!

—Y no la vas a tener. Con el tiempo, tu rostro volverá a ser el mismo de siempre. Aunque no sea así, no me importará. Isabella, compadécete de mí.

—¿De ti? —preguntó Isabella sorprendida.

—Sí, te he buscado por todas partes hasta que hoy he reconocido tu tarta de castañas —le dijo abrazándola con lágrimas en los ojos—. Apiádate de mí y vuelve a casa.

—¡No puedo!

—¿Por qué'?

—Obviamente, porque… soy fea de nuevo.

—Ya te he dicho que a mí eso me da igual, Isabella. Te quiero.

—No, Edward, estás siendo noble, pero no me quieres.

—Isabella, sé perfectamente lo que digo. Te quiero ahora y siempre te he querido. A los dieciocho años, ya tenía muy claro que me quería casar contigo.

—Pero… mi nariz…

—Te he dicho que te quería a ti, a la mujer, a la persona complicada, divertida, tierna, sensible y dulce que eres. Ahora, te quiero exactamente igual y tú sabes que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —susurró mirándolo a los ojos—. Necesito sentarme…

—Ven —le dijo Edward tomándola de los hombros.

Isabella no paraba de tocarse el abrigo, como si no quisiera salir de su mundo, pero Edward no lo iba a permitir.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—A casa, a Stanford House.

Una vez en el coche, Edward puso un CD de Mozart e hicieron en silencio el trayecto hasta Stanford House. Una vez allí, condujo a Isabella al salón y le ofreció una copa.

—No, gracias.

Edward se sirvió un brandy y se lo tomó distraído mientras Isabella recordaba que le había dicho varias veces que la quería. ¿Sería cierto? Sólo de pensarlo, se mareaba.

—Creo que creíste todas las mentiras que tu abuelo te contó sobre mí porque durante toda tu vida creíste que eras fea. Tu autoestima era inexistente y, por eso, no te podías creer que yo estuviera interesado en ti —le dijo sentándose a su lado y tomándola de la mano.

—Lo siento mucho —contestó Isabella—, pero comprende que todo tenía sentido. Tú eras muy popular y muy guapo y era increíble que yo te gustara. La única explicación es que fueras detrás de mi dinero y eso era lo que todo el mundo creía.

—Pues os equivocasteis todos —le aseguró Edward besándole la mano—. Quítate el abrigo.

Isabella cerró los ojos.

—¡No! —exclamó Isabella presa del pánico—. Dime que me quieres. Dime que me quieres de verdad.

—Cariño, claro que te quiero. Estoy completamente enamorado de ti. No paro de pensar en ti.

—Pero… mi rostro…

—Ya te he dicho varias veces que eso no me importa. Lo único que me da pena es que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto tú sola. Sin embargo, ahora estoy contigo y no te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente.

—Pero es imposible que… me desees.

Edward le besó con dulzura las cicatrices para demostrarle lo contrario y, cuando comenzó a sentir la respiración entrecortada, le puso la mano en su entrepierna.

—¿Ves como no es imposible?

—¡Edward! —exclamó Isabella con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Cásate conmigo, conviértete en mi esposa —le pidió con pasión.

—¿Casarme contigo?

—Sí, casarse es un proceso legal en el que un hombre y una mujer se visten de una forma un poco ridícula y se gastan una fortuna en…

—¡Edward! —se rió Isabella.

—Eso ya me gusta más. Por favor, cásate conmigo. Hoy, mañana, cuando tú quieras, pero por favor dime que sí.

Isabella respiró hondo.

—¡Sí!

Edward la besó lentamente e Isabella dejó que le quitara el abrigo.

—¡Cuánto te quiero! —exclamó Edward dándose cuenta de que Isabella lo miraba expectante—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Mira —contestó Isabella mirándose la tripa.

Al seguir la dirección de su mirada, Edward se quedó perplejo y cerró los ojos.

—¡Mia futura mamma! —exclamó feliz—. ¡Un hijo! ¡Vamos a tener un hijo! Oh, cariño, ¿estás bien?

—De maravilla —contestó Isabella sinceramente—. Entonces, ¿estás contento?

—¿Contento? ¡Estoy que no me lo puedo creer! – la miro con cojos brillantes.

Al ver su felicidad, Isabella respiró aliviada.

—Oh, Edward. Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, me alegré tanto… Creí que era lo único que me quedaba de ti.

—¿Me lo ibas a decir? —preguntó Edward indignado.

—No, no quería que te quisieras casar conmigo por el niño.

—Por supuesto, lo habría hecho.

—Ya lo sé, porque eres un hombre de honor, pero, ¿cómo crees que me habría sentido yo sin saber jamás si te habías casado conmigo porque te daba pena que tuviera la cara desfigurada y porque estaba embarazada? No lo podría haber soportado.

—¡Y yo no podría haber soportado perderos a ti y al niño, amor!

—Pero no nos has perdido —sonrió Isabella—. Y todo gracias a la tarta de castañas.

—Entonces, ¿te quedas? —preguntó Edward esperanzado—. La cocina ya está amueblada.

—Vaya, eso lo cambia todo —bromeó Isabella—. Enséñamela. Me apetece una taza de té.

—¿Algo más? ¿Quieres un sándwich o una tostada?

—No, sólo una taza de té —contestó Isabella inmensamente feliz—. Y a ti y a nuestro hijo y tu amor —añadió besándolo—. ¿Qué más podría pedir una mujer?

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer una vez más las historias que adapto. Nos leemos en las demás.<br>Pasen a mi facebook para descargar "Amor en Público" y próximamente esta estará disponible ahí mismo.  
>Repito, cuando las historias sean terminadas las podrán descargar, informes en mi facebook (en mi perfil está el link para acceder al mismo)<p>

Besos: K. O'Shea :)


End file.
